The First Year
by BoOkWoRm88424
Summary: "The world must really hate him. First he was put into Slytherin and after he decided that wasn't so bad, he finds that his cousin/sister/best friend is now mortal enemies with his only new friend. Well ain't that just swell." Al's first year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 The Train Ride

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story they all belong to the amazing JK Rowling

* * *

><p><em>Albus hit the ground with a thud. He felt the wind move out of him as he shakily reached for his wand. He lifted it towards his attacker. A spell, he needed a spell. But what spell, he had been trained all year to distract and disarm. The man that stood in front of him had bigger plans than that. Long white hair covered the mans eyes as he grinned at Albus. The man wanted him to fight back, to show him how weak he really was. Well Albus wasn't going to give him that. If he was going to go he would do it in his own way. He smiled to himself he was probably the only wizard in the world who would go down without a fight. Well he was used to being the odd one out by now. Albus closed his eyes and waited for the greenflash to come so that he could finally meet all the dead people in the pictures on his fathers wall.<em>

"All Aboard," a man yelled from the front of the train. "Last call we leave in five minutes."

"Come on Al," Rose said pulling on his hand. Albus followed her up onto the train glancing over his shoulder once or twice to check if his parents were still watching him. Then with Rose in the lead the two started checking compartments. The first one full, the second one full, the third one full, the fourth one was yet again full.

Albus was the first to stick his head in the fifth compartment. James was sitting in this one with his feet up on the bench across from him. Fred and Lysander were on either side of him and Lorcan was across from Lysander.

James looked up at Albus, "Sorry Al, as much as I would love to have a very deep and meaningful conversation with you about how a green tie would match your eyes perfectly. This compartment is full."

Albus gave James his angel child face, "Really James because I just know how much you love to talk about coordinating cloths. I'm sure you're going to be very disappointed when you have to see me every day in the very mismatching gold and red. Don't worry though I'll be sure to have someone give you CPR when you have a heart-attack from my unfortunate fashion crime."

Albus could hear Fred snickering behind James. With one last angelic grin he waived and said, " See ya later James."

Rose smiled at Albus as they made their way down to find an open compartment, "I've gotta say Al I'm impressed. How long have you been working on that one?"

Albus scowled at Rose, "What I can't have one decent comeback without it being pre-meditated?"

Rose shook her head, "Nope, it is most certainly impossible."

"Took me all summer," Albus admitted with a sigh, "This isn't the first comment he's given me about how my eyes are green. I thought it up like a week ago and have been waiting for the right time to use it. I almost thought that all that effort I put into thinking that up was going to go to waste."

Rose laughed and opened another compartment. This one only had one girl in it. She also must have been a first year because that she wasn't with any other friends. Her sandy coloredd hair that curled down to her shoulders bounced a little as she moved her brown eyes moved to examine the two newcomers.

"This seat taken?" Rose asked the girl, "It's the only compartment not full."

The girl shook her head, "No you guys can sit here. I'm Casey Leigh."

Albus smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Albus Potter," he told her, "And this is my cousin, Rose Weasley."

The girls eyes widened so that she kind of reminded Albus of Puss in Boots from that muggle movie his grandpa made him watch, "You mean Potter like Harry Potter?" she asked.

Albus nodded not knowing why it mattered, "Yup that's my dad."

Casey continued to stare at Albus like he was from a foreign planet for another moment before Rose finally interrupted her attention, "Um so Casey what house do you think you're going to be put in?"

Casey tore her eyes away from Albus and looked to Rose. "I don't really know." She said thoughtfully, "Maybe Ravenclaw."

Rose nodded, "My mum was almost in Ravenclaw, but she was put into Gryffindor with my dad. I am going to be in Gryffindor too." She said, "So is Albus."

Albus thanked her inwardly for answering that question for him. There was only so much confidence one kid could fake in a day, and lord knows if Albus didn't act positive about his placement Rose would have a cow.

Casey nodded, "I might end up in Hufflepuff. That's where my mom ended up, but she is almost positive I'll be in Ravenclaw. My dad is really smart. He is a muggle teacher at a college.

Albus pulled his eyebrows together, "He teaches at a college? Why? Isn't that were muggles go to live in the woods and stuff."

Rose and Casey both turned and stared at him like he was an idiot, "No that would be a cabin Al," Rose corrected, "A college is like a school for muggles. It is very advanced and so you have to be really smart to teach at one."

Albus nodded understanding now. Rose was still shaking her head and looking at him like he knew less than a five year old, "Why do you know that anyway? It was a legitimate question."

"Grandpa spent all of Christmas last year telling Uncle Percy about it remember?" Rose responded.

Albus thought for a second "Oh yeah" he replied. He did remember that and he also remembered the part when he tuned them out to watch Snow, the family owl, clean out her feathers with her beak.

There was a knock on the door to their cabin. James stuck his head into the compartment. He had changed out of his mismatched muggle cloths and was wearing his black cloak with a red and gold stripped tie. The Gryffindor crest was displayed proudly on the right chest side of his robe.

"Hey squirt you guys should really be changing into your robes we are going to be there soon." James said, gazing at the girl who Rose and Albus were talking to. Albus clenched his jaw. James didn't really care if they were changed yet or not he just wanted to know who they were hanging out with.

"Alright see you later." Albus said pushing James out of the door way and shutting it closed.

"We probably should go change," Rose told Albus. He sighed and nodded leaving to go put on his robes.

When he got back Rose and Casey were also changed. Both were out of their seats with their noses pressed up against the glass.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked. Instead of responding Rose just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the window. A platform was fast approaching in the distance. Whop de doo now he was that much closer to being placed into Slytherin and being harassed by his brother for the rest of his life.

When the train came to a stop Rose grabbed Albus' and Casey's arms and half led half dragged them through the train and on to the platform.

On the platform there was two steady streams of students. One was heading off the platform towards the woods. The other was filled with all of the shorter students none of which had colored ties on. They were headed in the opposite direction and then coming to a stop at the other end of a platform.

In front of them was a hulking giant of a man, who slightly resembled a caveman with his long brown beard and hair. "All first 'ears o'er here" he was calling. Albus tapped on Rose's shoulder and pointed. Her eyes followed his hand and she nodded walking with Casey and Albus towards the man who could only be Hagrid.

Albus had never actually met the man before, but he had heard the world about him from his parents, and his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. When Hagrid's eyes landed on Albus and Rose his paused in calling for first years and smiled a huge smile, "Well you must be Harry's and Ginny's son, Albus right. Oh and you are Ron and Hermione's daughter, Rose. I remember when it was your parents coming off that train. Oh those were the days. I even delivered Harry's letter." Then he looked up and realized that more or less all of the first years were here. "We going to have to get caught up later," He told them.

Then he turned and addressed all of the first years, "All right first 'ears. We are going to be making are trip to Hogwarts by boat today. Follow me."

He turned and the massive crowd followed him to a giant lake. On the shore was a line of boats all with lanterns in them. Hagrid led them down and helped each kid into the boat. From the bank of the lake Albus could see the castle. Now he could feel a nervous knot forming in his stomach. It was HUGE and he was probably going to end up in Slytherin locked in some green snakey basement.

Rose, Albus, and Casey ended up in a boat with three other first years. They could have introduced themselves and had a nice chat but all six of them were far too preoccupied. Once all the boats were loaded, Hagrid got into one and with a lurch they started moving.

The castle just kept getting closer and closer and if it was possible it got bigger. Finally after what seemed like a millennium of sailing the boats docked. Rose as always was the first to get out of the boat. She turned and held her hand out to Albus. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what she meant. The answer to her unspoken question was no, he was not ready. Unfortunately he was just going to have to be.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

Albus could feel his palms sweating and he kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. Rose was on his right and she was steady as a rock. Neville Longbottom was standing in front of the two ginormous doors that led into the dining hall. When he saw Albus and Rose a faint smile showed on his lips and he winked at them. Neville was a close friend of the Potter and Weasley family and would come visit from time to time. In Neville's hands was a worn pointed hat that seemed to have a face in the wrinkles.

Rose elbowed Albus, "That's the sorting hat," she whispered to him. Albus nodded but did not say anything in response. That rediculous talking hat was all that was standing between him and a very unfortunate green fate.

"All right my name is Professor Longbottom. I will be getting to know all of you in Defense Against the Dark Arts for the next seven years. In a moment I am going to lead you all into the dining hall. There is a chair in the front and one at a time I am going to call you up. Once up sit in the chair and I will put the hat on you. He will sort you into your house then you should join your classmates at your respective table so good luck." Neville explained. He turned and opened the doors.

The entire group of first years was stunned at what was in front of them. The ceilings were high and vaulted, but when you looked up you saw what appeared to be a clear starry sky. The stars were big bright and closer than normal. It looked like something out of a space magazine that Albus had seen once while rummaging through a bin at the burrow with grandpa. There were four long tables aligned in the hall. To the left Albus could see James sitting with Fred, Lysander, and Lorcan at the Gryffindor table. To the right was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Finally the table to the far left was filled with green tied kids, Albus took a deep breath, _Slytherin that table belongs to Slytherin I will not sit there._

The group made their way to the front and Neville walked up to the chair which was as promised, front and center. When it was Albus' turn to be placed he had no dobt that every eye in the house would be on him... Great. Behind the chair was a long table running horizontal to the house tables. In the middle of this table sat a woman with a serious look on her face. She had brown hair with several grey strands in it, wrinkles, and she wore an elegant black robe that had the hogwarts crest on it. She must have been the head master, Professor McGonagall. To her right and left there were several other adults who must be all of the teachers. Albus recognized Hagrid sitting on the end.

Neville stood behind the chair and called the first name on his list. A small girl ran up and was placed in Hufflepuff. Albus stood there sweating it out for another few names when Neville called a name he recognized "Casey Leigh," he called.

Casey glanced over at Rose who gave her a reassuring look. She walked up to the platform slowly. When she sat down and the hat was placed on her head and its eyebrows, if you could say it had eyebrows, came together.

"Hmmmmm" The hat said thinking allowed, "Bright girl, very bright. You would do well in Ravenclaw, but your mother, oh I remember her. She was a Hufflepuff and she was a successful one at that. No I'm going to have to go with… Ravenclaw!" The table of purple ties erupted in applause as Casey made her way towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Neville called.

Rose gritted her teeth and Albus glanced at her as if to say_, What?_

"He is the son of Draco Malfoy, "Rose explained, "My Dad says that their lot is all pure bloods. He says that his dad gave our parents a lot of… trouble when they were at Hogwarts. He said not to associate with kids like him that they are bad people."

Albus nodded. The boy who was climbing up the stairs to the chair didn't look that bad. He had blond hair that was almost white and grey eyes. The way Uncle Ron was described his father you would think that the boy would seem obnoxious but the kid just looked scared. Neville started to lower the hat onto his head, but before it was even all the way on, the hat shouted, "Slytherin."

The table with the green and silver ties clapped, but no one looked surprised. Malfoy was expected to join that table.

"Rose Weasley," Neville called.

"Good luck," Albus whispered. Rose shot him one last glance before she skipped up to the chair confidently.

When Neville placed the hat on her head it hesitated, "A Weasley. Hmmm all Weasleys go to Gryffindor, but you are just as brave as you are smart. You would fare well in Ravenclaw. You might even be smarter than your mother you know. A tough choice. Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw gave Rose a standing ovation as she headed to the table. To everyone else she looked like she was indifferent but Albus saw the way that her lips were pressed together. She only did that when she was wrong and embarrassed about it. Well she was definitely wrong on this one. A few hours ago she was declaring that she was going to be in Gryffindor like it was a done deal. Albus even smiled to himself, it was not often any one could prove her wrong. Now she walked over to a table full of purple tied strangers and took a seat next to Casey.

"Albus Potter" Neville called.

Albus' gaze snapped from Rose to Neville. He could feel the knot in his stomach forming into a panic in his chest. Neville held Albus' gaze and nodded reassuringly. He stumbled foward from the crowd, almost falling down completly while scaling the steps. When he reached the top Neville put his hand on Albus' shoulder, steadying him, and giving him a gentle push into the chair. Albus looked around the room at all the people, friends, family, and strangers who were all staring at him. The panicky feeling in his chest was growing and he sat there like a deer in the headlights frozen unable to think or move.

The hat was placed on his head and began to speak, "Potter. Hmmmmm why do you Potters have to be so difficult? Slytherin or Gryffindor that is the question. Your father was dead against Slytherin back then, but he seems to have softened up a bit. Your middle name Severus, the original was the head of Slytherin's house." Albus was stunned. He was living his worst nightmare but not. He had spent so much time worrying about being put into Slytherin that now that he was finally here he did not have the emotional capability to care anymore. He knew where he was going even before the hat announced it. He could not help but think, green snakey basement here I come.

After another moment of diliberation the hat finally announced it to the rest of the world, "Yes it's time I put one of you where your father belonged twenty six years ago. Slytherin"

The room went silent. James was silent. Rose was silent. Hagrid and Neville were silent. Albus just sat there unmoving, the sorting hat still on his head. Professor McGonagall was the first to start clapping. Then just like that the room was back in motion, the sorting hat was plucked from his head, and he was ushered from the chair. The Slytherin table clapped politely though they were still unsure how to react to their newest member. He could feel the stares of the entire school on his back, especially the one of James, as he moved to sit with the enemy. He picked the seat closest from the wall and furthest form the teachers table. He figured that from that seat less people would be able to stare.

There were whispers from all over the room _Potter seriously. No way not a Potter. Not Harry Potter's son._ They were shocked, so what? They would get over it. Unfortunately, he didn't know how quick his family would take to so much as accept his placement, let alone be proud of him. Albus shrunk lower in his seat staring at his hands which were placed in his lap. Ung he wondered how long it would take for the papers to get through the ministry so that his parents could disown him.

The ceremony continued, and it was not long before everyone was back to their party, cheering when their house gained a new member. Albus stayed silent the whole time not even bothering to look up to see who he was sitting by. There were about five more first years left to sort when his thoughts were interrupted.

"I think most of everyone is done staring now," said a voice coming from his right.

Albus cautiously looked up from his lap surveying the room. His neighbor was correct besides the occasional glance from James no one cared about his being a Slytherin anymore. That was fast. He turned to see who was sitting next to him to find none other than the Malfoy boy looking equally uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah" Albus replied nervously.

Malfoy smiled to him, "Look at the bright side. You are going to be famous for a week. The Potter who landed in Slytherin. Maybe you'll make the Daily Profit." Albus smiled back at him, Uncle Ron must be wrong about the Malfoy family he thought. It wouldn't be the first time he was being judgemental.

Albus tried his best to cover his disappointment. Then with a little effort he put on a smile, "Yeah I'll look great in the picture. My green tie will go perfectly with my eyes." Albus knew he was sinking pretty low quoting James but he didn't have the energy to think of something origional.

Malfoy laughed and held out his hand to Albus, "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus took his hand and shook it, "Albus, Albus Potter."

From the front of the room there was a loud clap. Every student stopped talking and turned their attention to the Professor McGonagall who was standing up now at the podium which was by where the chair had been.

"Before we start our feast today I would like to welcome all of our new students. I wish you all good luck and great success in you upcoming year. And I would like to welcome back all of our returning young wizards and witches and I do hope that you all continue to work towards excellence. I would like to remind everyone that you are not allowed to roam the halls after dark," there was a few snickers from Fred and James but McGonagall ignored them, "and that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. All and every of our rules will be enforced by our caretaker Mr. Filch and I ask everyone to refrain from breaking any at the risk of expulsion. Now if I do say so myself, I think that it's about time that we ate." McGonagall clapped her hands together twice and the feast appeared in front of them. Within seconds the entire room was chowing down on the food of their choice.

"So you know any magic?" asked Scorpius between mouthfuls.

"Maybe I mean I've seen my parents use a lot of magic so I know some of the spells that they use." Albus said, "watch."

Albus picked up a chicken bone and snapped it in half. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at the chicken bone," Reparo" he said. The chicken bone grew back together righting itself so that it was whole again. He smiled. That was the first bit of magic he'd ever done. That was the spell that his Aunt Hermione always used whenever Uncle Ron broke things, which was often.

Scorpius grinned, "Cool"

"That's not that advanced really," said a voice from across the table, "My name is Cato Nott." Nott was a relatively small boy with dark hair. He had green eyes that were a bit dimmer than Albus' bright emrald ones.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at Nott, "I suppose you think that you can do better then. Do you?"

Nott nodded, "I know I can do better than that." He pointed at his wand at Albus' cup and said, "Evanesco" Albus reached out and checked his cup

"Its empty," he said holding the cup upside down to show everyone. Nott grinned obnoxiously at the other two boys.

Scorpius smiled back sympathetically at Nott, "I can beat that," he told him.

Nott's eyes narrowed at Scorpius, "Prove it"

Scorpius reached over and grabbed a grape from the platter in front of the boys. He put it down on his plate, pointing his wand at it, "Engorgio" The grape started getting bigger until it was roughly the size of a quaffle.

Nott's eye's widened slightly before he regained his compsure. "What your Dad been breaking another law? I bet he's been training you up for years now. Although I have to say I'm impressed you actually stuck up for Potter. Maybe your Dad actually did finally learn." he sneered at Scorpius.

Albus opened his mouth to say something that probably uninteligent that would have made the situation worse, but Scorpius beat him to it, "Not one to talk are you Nott. At least my parents have never been thrown into Azkaban. Unlike your Grandpapy." It was at that moment Albus decided that he liked Scorpius.

After that Nott shut up and let Albus and Scorpius go about their meals in peace. Albus of coarse, had no idea of whatever the other two boys parents and grandparent did. He decided it probably was best he didn't ask. He had enough people staring at him in all his stupidity that day.

After dinner was over, a tall girl stood up and started to speak, "All right, all first years follow me." Scorpius , Nott, and Albus all stood up along with all the other first years in Slytherin and started to follow her, "My name is Alexis Parkinson, I am one of the prefects for Slytherin. Right now we are going to the common room."

Eventually after climbing down several flights of stairs and walking through several passages the group was about as far into the dungeon as Albus thought possible. Finally, Parkinson stopped and turned to the first years. "This is the entrance to our common room. When you want to get in, you turn to this wall and say the password. Professor Slughorn has taken it upon himself to make a password theme this year. The password will always be a famous wizard that once was in the Slytherin house when they were at Hogwarts. The first password this year will be Severus Snape" When she said the name the wall started to part revealing passageway lined with green lanterns. All the first years followed Parkinson down the passage as they walked Parkinson continued to talk," The girl dorms are through the door by the fireplace and the boy's is through the one opposite. The password changes every fortnight so be sure to check the bulletin daily so you don't get locked out."

The passageway eventually let out into a large room. Like the passage it was lit by green lanterns and throughout the room there were several sofas all with low backs and skull shaped buttons. The room was very grand and luxurious. To someone else they might find it a cold place but to Albus he could tell it was not that it was cold but more that it was a place that had seen a lot of things and had lost its warmth along the way. If he did say so himself it was quite impresive green snakey dungeon. Standing in the room next to Scorpius he just knew that for the next seven years he would be at home.


	3. Chapter 3 Expeliarmus

Rose Weasley woke up the next morning and made her way down to the common room. It was an open circular room with large arched windows. Blue and Bronze silk curtains hung under each arch giving the room a very elegant look. The ceiling was a large dome with stars painted on it. By the dormitory door there was a large marble statue of Ravenclaw's founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. Throughout the room there were several tables and chairs, and the walls were lined with bookshelves. Rose knew she would have no trouble studying here; there must have been more books on the walls of her common room than in the library.

Ravenclaw really wasn't that bad. Sure it was not Gryffindor or anything, but it would do. She felt awful for Albus, Slytherin really. What will everyone say when they find out back home? The worst part was that when she looked back over at Albus during dinner he was sitting with Scorpius Malfoy. She had been happy she warned him about Malfoy before he first got placed, but he seemed to have completely ignored her. Albus looked like he was going to become friends with Malfoy.

"Ready to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts Rose," Casey said running over to her.

Rose nodded, "What house do we take that class with?" she asked.

"Slytherin," Casey responded. Rose nodded, not sure whether to be happy about seeing Albus or not happy because, well it was Slytherin.

They headed down the spiraling to the third floor. When they walked in the door Neville was sitting at the front of the room waiting as the rest of the class arrived. There was an isle in the middle of the room. On the right side of it, the Slytherin students were sitting and on the left were the Ravenclaw students. Casey and Rose made their way to the front and sat down next to each other.

Rose looked back over her shoulder to find Albus walking in. Malfoy was with him and they chose two seats next to each other in the middle of the room. When Albus saw Rose he waved. She waved back but gritted her teeth in disapproval of his company.

"All right class I think it's about time that we get started" Neville said, "Alright so as I said yesterday my name is Professor Longbottom. I know some of you" His eyes passed over Rose and Albus," and some of you are new faces. None the less I expect all of us to have a good year together. Now I know you were told to read Basics of Defense over the summer. If you read that then you should have no problem today. Alright so Ms. Hawkings will you come up here please. Bring your wand"

A petite girl with long dark hair from Ravenclaw got up and walked to the front. "Alright class Ms. Hawkings and I are going to be your actors. We are going to duel each other. Who can tell me what we should do first?"

Rose's hand shot in the air and Neville nodded to her, "First you face each other."

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw," Neville said. He turned to the Hawkings girl and she did the same, looking extremely nervous, "Now what?"

Rose's hand shot in the air again, but before Neville even noticed he called on someone else, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Then you both bow to each other," said Malfoy from the back.

Neville nodded," Five points for Slytherin." The two bowed to each other, both raising their wands. Hawkings looked like she was about to panic, everyone knew it was at this point when they fought, but instead Neville smiled and lowered his wand, " Thank you Ms. Hawkings I think that will be enough. Five points to Ravenclaw for being such a good actor," now he turned to the class, "By the end of this year each of you will be expected to compete in your own duel. The winner will earn ten points for their house. We call it the First Year Fights. At the end of the year you will challenge one other first year and try and disarm each other. No two duelers may be from the same house. If you think about, if every member of your house wins their duel that could earn your house quite a lot of points don't you think?"

The room seemed to be more attentive all of a sudden waiting for Neville to start to teach them more on dueling. "All right I want everyone to push the desks aside." Soon the desks were against the wall and there were two clumps of students on opposite sides of the room, "I want everyone to get into two orderly lines. Good now turn to your left, the students across from you is going to be your partner."

Rose turned to see who she would be working with. She gritted her teeth, it was Malfoy. He looked at her with indifference nodding to her in acknowledgment. She nodded back coldly. Albus stood next to Malfoy. He would be partners with Casey and he waived to her with a smile.

"We are going to be learning how to use the spell expeliarmus. Since your only goal is going to simply be to disarm your opponent this is going to be your finishing spell in the spring. You point your wand up like this. Then you waive it and yell expeliarmus." A blue light flashed out of Neville's wand hitting the wall and disappearing, "I want you to practice this with your partner a few times now."

Rose turned to Malfoy. He waited a moment allowing enough time to see if she wanted to go first. When Rose didn't move he started to waive his arm to do the spell.

Rose took that moment and moved her arm in one quick fluid flick, "Expeliarmus" She shouted. Just like when Neville did it a blue light came from her wand, this time instead of going into the wall it hit Malfoy. His wand flew out of his hand and clamored to the ground. Malfoy jumped a little in surprise, but he quickly recovered and glared over at Rose.

Neville clapped from the front of the class, "Perfect Rose, and on your first try too. Twenty points to Ravenclaw."

Malfoy scowled at Rose, "What was that for?" He asked angrily

Rose raised her eyebrow, "What was what for? I was just taking my turn."

Malfoy's glare got worse and he raised his wand quickly," Expeliarmus" he yelled. Rose was not prepared for his attack, and so her wand flew out of her hand. Being the second to achieve success earned no acknowledgement from the teacher but it didn't matter, she was furious.

"What the heck, I wasn't ready." She yelled at him.

Malfoy smiled obnoxiously at her, "Oh I'm sorry I was just taking my turn."

Rose was ready to kill him. She retrieved her wand and quickly raised it to return his assault. Malfoy was right with her though, "Expelliarmus," They both yelled in unison. Two flashes came from their wands illuminating the room. They connected in the middle forming a blue beam and for a moment it lingered. Everyone else stopped their practice and was staring at them. Then both wands flew from their owner's hands and the two first years were flat on their backs glaring at each.

Neville was beside there in a second checking to see if they were okay. Rose held a steady eye contact with Malfoy hating him more every second, "I'm fine." She told Neville stretching out the, I'm as if to dare Malfoy to be hurt.

"I'm okay too," Malfoy replied quickly, rising to her challenge.

Neville examined the two carefully, "Why don't you two take a breather. You seem to know what you're doing anyway," Rose and Malfoy both opened their mouths to protest but Neville stopped them, "that's an order."

Rose stormed over to the side of the room opposite of Malfoy and took a seat. Watching the other's try the spells was painful. Every time someone waved their wand she inwardly groaned at their amateurish attempts to perform the spell. Neville was circulating around the room helping everyone but no one person could move fast enough to fix the monstrosity of everyone's attempts.

Albus was having a particularly hard time with it. His arm was moving in an overly large, jerky movement. Every time he tried sparks would fly from the tip of his wand. It didn't take a genius to see that he was frustrated.

Neville walked over to him and corrected his movement. Albus tried another time this time finding success and knocking Casey's wand into the air.

Neville grinned with Albus, "Now you're looking like a proper Potter Al. That's one of your father's favorite spells. You know you're fighting Harry when his first reaction is to use Expeliarmus."

Albus smiled back at Neville proud of his achievement. After another fifteen minutes of watching the other's various levels of success class finally ended. Rose grabbed her books and fell in step with Casey as they walked out the door. They were just about to turn the corner when a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Hey what's your problem Weasley?" asked Malfoy.

He was standing behind her looking peeved. Next to him was Albus who looked extremely uncomfortable. Rose clenched her fist, "What's my problem! What is your problem?" She yelled back at him. Then she turned to Albus, "Come on Al you can't possibly be friends with him."

Albus shifted to his other foot and looked away. Rose gave him another second to reply before she gave an exasperated shriek and stormed off. Casey gave Albus a sympathetic look before running to catch up with Rose.

Later that day Rose wrote her first letter home. She told her parents all about her new friends and how she had been placed in Ravenclaw. At the end of the letter she made sure to add in, p.s. You don't have to worry about me. Unlike Albus I am not going to have anything to do with Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4 Slughorn

Scorpius and Albus were the first to get to potions that day. Albus had originally wanted the two of them to walk with Rose and Casey to their next class before coming to potions but obviously that wasn't happening. The world must really hate him. First he was put into Slytherin and after he decided that wasn't so bad, he finds that his cousin/sister/best friend is now mortal enemies with his only new friend. Well ain't that just swell.

Albus and Scorpius chose a seat in the front this time around. Scorpius considered potions his best class and wanted to be sure that his hand was seen. He left out the part about it being seen before Rose's hand but that was implied.

"Who's teaching this class?" Albus asked being that the teacher was not in the room at the moment.

"Did you read the schedule at all?" Scorpius asked.

"I did but I wasn't paying that much attention. I was a bit preoccupied yesterday with my first letter home. Busy trying to make my parents not disown me you know." Albus replied casually.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Albus, "Professor Slughorn teaches it. He also happens to be the head of the Slytherin house, by the way. So its probably best if you try and get on his good side."

Albus nodded, "I think my parents had him when they were here."

"Your parents and your grandparents, Albus my boy," said a voice from behind the two boys. The man walking in behind them wore a brown corduroy robe that looked like it might explode from the multiple roles of flab that were stuffed into it. His head was lacking any trace of hair and his eyes were a the color of gooseberries. Albus couldn't help but think that this one hundred year old man would make an excellent Santa Clause.

Professor Slughorn walked over to the two boys and shook each of their hands, "Yes I remember your parents and grandmother the most. Look I've even got their pictures up on my wall." He lifted his arm and pointed a pudgy finger at a shelf. On it were what must have been about twenty pictures each of one of his past students. His father was easy to find being that he was identical to Albus at that age. In the picture he had one arm slung around his mother and the other around Aunt Hermione. They looked happy. To the right of that picture was another in which he recognized his grandma Lily. He had never met her of course but his dead kept a picture of her and Grandpa James up on a wall along with several other dead relatives and family friends. Albus had asked several times how each had died but had yet to get a straight response from any of his relatives. Maybe he would try Slughorn he seemed to know his family pretty well.

Slughorn clapped Albus on the back and smiled, "Your family was brilliant with their potions. Particularly your father. I've still haven't met anyone to this day who could draft a better Drought of the Living Death. You're the first that I have had in my house though. I am sure we will have a great couple of years," Slughorn beamed with pride as he finished speaking. Clearly he was ecstatic about Albus' placement. Albus sighed inwardly wondering how long it would take before the Professor realized that he wasn't anything extraordinary. Probably not long.

"Um this is Scorpius Malfoy," Albus told Slughorn desperate to get the attention off himself.

Slughorn examined Scorpius for a second, "Oh yes I knew your father," he muttered to himself. Then he turned and addressed the class, "Well everyone I think its time to get started."

Albus' eyebrows came together. This was the third time in the past forty eight hours that someone seemed to not like Scorpius' dad. First Uncle Ron, then Nott, and now Slughorn. Though Slughorn never actually said anything bad he just changed the subject.

Albus turned and surveyed the room. The rest of the room had filled up now that the rest of the students had arrived. The other side of the room was filled with red and gold ties. They must be taking this class with Gryffindor. Scorpius is just going to have to deal with not being able to one up Rose in this class.

"Alright then why don't you all get started," Slughorn finished from the front of the room.

Albus bit his lip and glanced at Scorpius. He had taken out his cauldron and had his text book open to the first potion. It read Cure for Boils, "Turn to page five and make the potion," Scorpius explained upon seeing Albus looking over his shoulder. Albus nodded and got out his cauldron and book.

1) Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.

2) Crush fangs into fine powder using pestle.

3) Add four measures of crushed fangs into cauldron.

Albus followed the instructions being careful not to screw anything up. When he had to add them to the cauldron he closed his eyes and waited for something to explode. After a moment when there was no fire or burning sensation from his ingredients flying towards him he dared to open them. The mixture was floating in the water perfectly safe. He continued to make the mixture. It was amazing. His potion didn't make like acid and go through the bottom of the pot, it didn't smoke up, and it didn't emit any suspicious odors. In fact, it looked good. Well as good as any mix that you drank to get rid of severe boils could look.

After another twenty minutes he finished working and looked up. Scorpius had finished already and was sitting down in his chair watching everyone else work. He looked amused so Albus followed his gaze. One of the Gryffindors had fallen backwards and was on lying on the floor staring terrified towards his caldron. His caldron had a green flam leaping out from it. Slughorn was in the process of walking over there but being unusually large as he was, it was quite difficult for him to move very fast. Once there he did safely extinguish the flame. He wondered how he missed the kid falling over in the first place. He probably was the only one still working when that kid's cauldron went up.

When Slughorn got back to his desk he looked a bit winded and it took him a second to realize that Albus was no longer hard at work.

"Albus, my boy, finished already?" he asked. Albus nodded and Slughorn walked down to take a look, "Well done! You must take after your father eh." Slughorn looked a little gitty as he tottled back to his desk. Albus and Scorpius talked for the rest of the class as they waited for the class to end.

Finally the class ended. Lunch was next and Scorpius started to get up and leave. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I'll catch up I want to ask Professor Slughorn something," he told him.

Scorpius shrugged, "Suit yourself." He turned and headed out towards the dining hall.

Slughorn was sitting down at his desk looking at a book when Albus approached him, "Um Professor Slughorn? I was wondering if you could tell me about my grandmother."

Slughorn smiled at Albus, "Sure. She was a lovely girl. One of the smartest girls in her class and on top of that she was a sweetheart. I don't think that I ever heard her ever say one bad word to anyone. "

Albus nodded that's pretty much what his father had told him, "Um what do you know about how she died sir?"

Slughorn's eyes snapped up at Albus and he had a panicked look on his face, "It was very tragic yes."

Albus' eyebrows drew together, "Yeah I know it was tragic, but what was tragic about it? What happened?"

Slughorn looked like he was struggling to keep himself calm, "She died in a muggle car accident. Just like your father said. I think that you should leave now. You're going to miss your lunch."

Albus frowned frustrated, "Do you know what happened to Remus Lupin? If you knew my grandma you must know him."

Slughorn got serious then, "It is time that you should go." Albus surveyed his teacher's face carefully. He wasn't budging.

Albus sighed," Yes sir." Well if he wasn't sure before, he was now. There was something his parents weren't telling him and he had every intention of finding out.


	5. Chapter 5 Brooms Up

Quidditch season was fast approaching now. The teams had tryouts already and the first game was in a week. James and Fred had tried out for the team this year and of course they made it. James as seeker and Fred as beater That wasn't the bad part though. The bad part was that in honor of the first match of the year, which would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, the first years were going to have a flying lesson. Apparently when his dad was in school the lessons were required, but after a certain incident involving Neville the teachers had thought best that it be reduced to a once in a while privilege.

Albus was lousy at flying. He had tried it several times and that was how he learned how much broken bones hurt. He was the only one in the family who just couldn't seem to go in a straight line. Of course that obviously wasn't the only one-of-a-kind Potter he was. His parents had taken the news of his house pretty well. At least that's what they wrote down to him. He wished he could have told them in person. Then he could have seen their faces.

All of a sudden he felt someone pat him on the back, he jumped. Scorpius laughed, "What's the matter? You look like your going to puke."

Albus grimaced, "I take it you are good at flying."

Scorpius grinned at him, "I'm going to be seeker next year just wait and see. I'm just waiting for Benson to graduate, he's a bloody genius with the broom. I mean I'm good but there is no way I'd beat him out for the spot. Especially not as a first year."

Albus nodded, "Yeah well I think that I am quite comfortable here on the ground. I've found that falling is really not enjoyable."

Scorpius laughed again, "Don't worry, I'm sure someone will catch you."

Albus scowled at him, "Well gee thanks that's really reassuring." Scorpius smiled again.

"Hey Al," someone called from behind him. He turned to see Rose, with Casey of course, running up to him.

Albus groaned, "We are having this leason with you? Great one more person to make me look bad."

Rose smiled at Albus, "You'll be fine. Just remember what dad taught you. Anyway you know who is teaching us right?" Albus shook his head, "Teddy is. He won't let you fall."

Albus felt his mood get slightly better, "He is? I thought he was off working with the England team."

"Who's Teddy?" Scorpius asked.

Rose glared at him, "I wasn't talking to you Malfoy. Anyway he is working with them. The head coach thought that teaching us would make for good practice."

Scorpius was glaring at Rose. Probably debating the pros and cons of attacking a girl. Albus started to explain it to him before he actually acted on his thoughts "Teddy is our god brother. His parents died when he was little and so our Dad raised him. He's always wanted to be a professional quiditch player but a few years back he fell of his broom and broke his right hand. It looks normal and all but it doesn't work quite as well. It will close but not fast enough you know. He is still a brilliant flyer though. Any who he couldn't be a professional so he is going to be a coach. When he graduated two years ago he started working for England's team as the head coach's helper slash secretary slash assistant."

Scorpius nodded understanding now. Albus then shot Rose a look before she said something along the lines of a thank you Al for telling me all this stuff that I already know for the benefit of this half man half baboon. She had forgiven him for being friends with Scorpius and standing up for him; however, she also told Albus that she would not like nor tolerate Scorpius for his benefit. Now every time the three were so much as standing in the same room Albus had to constantly be on his toes to keep the two from ripping each other's heads off.

"Hey um class, I want everyone's attention," said a very familiar voice from behind them. Albus spun around and grinned. Teddy was standing in front of the group with a broom in his hand. He was sporting green hair today and was wearing a quidditch outfit. He had a half smile on his face that was pure Teddy. When he caught Albus' eye he winked.

"Alright so I'm going to be teaching your flying lesson today. You guys can call me Coach Teddy," he said leaning on a broom. In his other hand he had a wand and with a wave of it two rows of brooms appeared evenly spaced on the ground beside him. There were various gasps from some of the other students. Personally Albus thought the move was a bit theatrical but that's Teddy for you, "Everyone line up on the right side of one of the brooms."

Albus picked a broom in the middle and Rose and Scporpius took the ones on either side of him. Casey stood beside Rose.

Teddy walked to the front so that everyone was facing him and dropped his broom on the ground, "Next hold your hand out over the broom and say UP." The broom snapped up into Teddy's hand.

As usual, Rose and Scorpius were the first to call for their brooms, "UP" they called in unison. Their brooms flew up into their hands at the same time. They caught it and glanced at each other competitively. Oh joy here comes another competition that was going to end with Rose being really pissed at Albus.

Albus didn't call for his broom, instead he just stood there and watched as others tried. It took ten minuetes before any body else started to get it. Unfortunately, that was also when Teddy noticed his lack of participation.

"Hey Al, the point of this lesson is to learn and you aren't going to get anything out of this if you just stand there. You don't even have to worry about falling yet your just calling your broom up" Teddy called to him.

Albus bit his lip. Here it goes he thought, " To his surprise the broom flew from the ground. Unfortunately it missed his hand and smacked him in the face. Albus howled and fell backwards. This is why he touch a broom, let alone fly. Albus sat up and rubbed his face.

His nose wasn't broken thankfully. Teddy was cracking up in the front of the class. "Real mature Teddy," Albus called rubbing his forehead. Scorpius was giggling beside him too, in fact everyone was. Except Rose, she was giving him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Al," Teddy said between laughs, "Maybe you should just lean down and pick the broom up."

Albus stared at him like he was a lunatic," What! Are you kidding me? I'm not flying."

Teddy shook his head, "Yes you are," he said matter of factly. Albus groaned, if there was one thing that he had learned in his eleven years of life is that you can't argue with Teddy. He will win.

"Now I want everyone to mount your brooms. " Teddy said regaining his composure, "Don't lift off the ground yet just get on them."

A few other kids also had to pick up their brooms from the ground. At least he wasn't the only one who was broomidly challenged. He grimaced, he was the only one standing next to I'm-a-seeker-1 and I'm-a-seeker-2 though. When Teddy signaled for them to lift off Rose and Scorpius pushed off the ground at one hundred miles per hour into the air both slowing down at the same time and hovering about thirty feet in the air. They exchanged glares again after that. Albus sighed; at least they weren't attacking each other with their wands. No need for that mess to happen again.

Everyone else had pushed off now leaving Albus the only one on the ground. Teddy gave him a stern look. Albus sighed and pushed off the ground. The broom shot up at the air way too fast and Albus leaned forward to try and slow down. Unfortunatly that wasn't what you were supposed to do to slow down because then his broom started to go into a steep dive. Pulled back again and his broom came to a jolting stop. He was going too fast though for his body to stop with the broom. No instead he went sailing forward, the ground approaching fast.

Albus closed his eyes and waited for the pain to start. Instead he felt the wind get knocked out of him. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at the butt end of a broom that was about forty feet in the air. Teddy had Albus thrown over his shoulder. He must have caught him like that. The sudden expulsion of air from his lungs must have been from Teddy's shoulder colliding with his gut.

"Teddy would you put me down?" Albus asked

Teddy chuckled, "Yeah maybe you should just sit this one out. I guess you really have learned nothing from the last time you ate the ground."

Teddy gently lowered them back to the ground and dropped Albus on his back, "Oh by the way, how do you like my hair? It's in your honor today. Thought it would be nice to sport Slytherin colors."

That made Albus grin. Teddy's hair was the same color green as the lamps in the common room. That meant that he didn't mind Albus' being in Slytherin. Maybe his Dad was being honest when he said that he would be proud of his son even if he were a Slytherin.

Teddy pushed back up into the air and got everyone else organized. He then proceeded to explain the rules of quidditch to them. Scorpius and Rose were clearly bored, even though they would occasionally glance at each other and pretend to look like they were paying attention. Albus sighed, they could even make something as stupid as who was paying more attention into a competition.

"Hey Al," said a female voice from behind him. It was his cousin Victorie. Her father was his Uncle Bill who was his mom's brother. Her blond hair bounced as she ran to join him. She was in her last year at Hogwarts and they rarely talked. He knew that she wasn't there to check up on him. No, she was dating Teddy and no doubt had come to see him, "What are you doing down here?"

"Fell of my broom. Teddy grounded me," he smiled to himself enjoying his own joke. She nodded and turned her face to the sky her eye's stopping on her boyfriend. He had a set of quidditch balls with him and the students were fooling around with them. Rose and Scorpius were the only two who weren't participating as the others messed with the quaffle and the bludger. They were up higher than everyone else surveying the space below them. Albus wondered why they didn't join in. He was positive that not participating went against their smart person morals.

That's when they both started moving. They were chasing something that he couldn't see. It must have been the snitch. Oh no he thought there they go again. They were moving at a speed that couldn't have been safe. As they went they bumped and pushed each other trying to get the upper hand. Both had that look on their face that they only got when something had their complete focus on something. Neither had the upper hand, they were dead even. Both their hands swung out in front of them reaching for the snitch. Scorpius moved to swing into Rose trying to knock her out of the air. This time, instead of knocking back into Scorpius as she had been, she ducked. Scorpius went flying over her and he had to come to a complete stop. By the time he was ready to reenter the chase Rose had already caught the snitch.

Albus couldn't hear them from where he was standing but he knew that Scorpius was mad. Both of them were moving their mouths, probably yelling at each other. Rose was turning red in the face so they were definitely yelling at each other. Thankfully Teddy flew over and separated them before the wands came out.

With Rose and Scorpius ready to kill each other again Teddy ended the class. He showed everyone how to land and within minutes everyone was on the ground. Rose went over to stand with Casey and some other girls in Ravenclaw obviously too mad to be by Scorpius anymore, even for Albus' sake.

Teddy was the last to land and when he did he gave Victorie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He slung his arm around her shoulders and turned to face the class. "All right I guess I'll see all of you at the game on Saturday then," he said dismissing the class.

"You staying to see James?" Albus asked as the others started to file out.

Teddy nodded and glanced at Victorie, "Yeah I'm staying partly because my boss wants an analysis of the talent of this year's graduating class. Um I guess I'll see you around."

Albus nodded getting the hint, Teddy wanted to have some alone time with his girlfriend. Scorpius was behind Albus and on that note the two took off headed for the dinner.


	6. Chapter 6 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Albus woke up that Saturday to a pillow hitting him in the head. He sat up quickly. Scorpius was across the room on dressed and ready to go.

"Quidditch," he said as a one word explanation. Today was the big opener was today Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

"Right," Albus said jumping out of bed and getting dressed.

Scorpius kept looking towards the door impatiently," You ready to go yet?"

Albus nodded and Scorpius had started to walk the second Albus' head bobbed for the first time, "What's the rush."

"We are going to miss the game that's what," Scorpius said glancing at Albus like he was nuts.

"You know I really don't like quidditch," Albus whined.

"You know this is going to be your brothers first game," Scorpius told him.

Albus nodded, "All the more reason not to go but of course I'm going anyway. If I didn't I would wake up one day in the summer underwater with James to thank for it."

Scorpius smiled. They were entering the dining room now and James and Fred were walking out. they was dressed in his gold and red quidditch outfits ready for the game. When James saw Albus he grinned and came over slinging his arm around his little brother. Fred was right behind him and soon Albus was sandwiched between the two.

"Whats up Al? Hows the basement treating you?" he asked with a grin.

Scorpius eyed the three suspiciously and then smiled angelically at Albus, "I think that I'm going to go eat something. Why don't you come over when you're done with your family reunion.

Albus glared at Scorpius as James laughed. Then he turned and eyed his brother suspiciously. His hair was curling into his brown eyes which were twinkling with some dark humor that usually everyone but Albus appreciated, "What did you do?" Albus asked already trying to guess what kind of cruel and unusual punishment was awaiting him later that day.

"Aww relax cuz just because we're in a good mood doesn't mean we did anything," Fred replied for James.

Albus narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Something was missing in this scene something important. That's when it hit him, "Where is Lorcan and Lysander?"

Fred and James just smiled, "I don't know. You know Fred?"

"I think they said something about getting good seats," he replied.

"Oh yeah they said that I'm going to end the game with a bang and they didn't want to miss it," James said. That was it that was Albus' hint the game was supposed to end with a bang. Not that that meant anything to Albus.

"Well we are going to be late to our game so too da loo," James said bouncing towards the door with Fred on his heels. Albus sighed and went to go join Scorpius. His friend was already halfway through his meal by the time he got there.

"What the heck was that for?" Albus asked glaring at Scorpious.

"I thought you might want some alone time with your brother. You know you two have barely talked since you started here," Scorpius said grinning at Albus.

"Yes well you are lucky that I'm still alive right now. Number one rule with the Potters never get yourself stuck alone with James and Fred. The two have a creul sense of humour," Albus said bitterly, "Oh and speaking of them I think someone is going to blow up today."

Scorpius laughed, finishing the last bit of food on his plate, " I'm sure you are over thinking it."

Albus shook his head knowingly, "You don't know my brother."

Scorpius shrugged and stood up, "Come on we need to get good seats at the game."

"I just sat down. come on," Albus whined but he knew that Scorpius was too psyched up for the game to be reasoned with. When they got to the pitch the stadium was just starting to fill up. There was still a pair of front row seats available and Scorpious dragged Albus to them and they sat down. The game started in a half an hour.

Albus scanned the stadium, Rose was already in the Ravenclaw stands, with Casey of course. Albus smiled to himself, Casey didn't look too excited about the game either. In the Gryffindor section Locan and Lysander were nowhere to be found.

In the wide door that led out to the grass of the pitch there was a figure. It was hard to make the person out from this distance but he could tell that it was a man. He was wearing a black cloak and held a cain in his hand. The mans hair was blond and long but that was all Albus could tell from his seat. The man looked out of place on the field and Albus tapped Scorpius' arm.

"Look down there. You see that guy?" Albus asked pointing towards the opening.

Scorpius glanced down there and shook his head looking confused. The man had disappeared. Albus' eye brows came together, "Huh I swear I saw something."

Scorpius shrugged, "Maybe next time we shouldn't rush you through breakfast so quick. I think you're seeing things."

Albus nodded, "Guess so." He murmured. Albus and Scorpius talked about the game for another fifteen minuetes before the game started.

Teddy was the first to walk out of the field. In his hand he had a case that must hold the game balls. His hair was stripped today, green and gold, for Slytherin and Gryffindor. When he got to the center of the pitch the two teams flew out. Albus recognized some faces on the Slytherin team though he didn't know any of their names. James was the highest in the sky on the Gryffindor team. Any trace of humor that was on his face earlier had disappeared. Now all that was left was sheer determination. Fred was slightly lower than James, his dark skin stuck out against the rest of the players. He held a short bat in his dominant hand and he looked rather dangerous at that moment. Teddy's lips moved as he reminded the players to play fair and all that. Then he set his case on the ground and opened it. The snitch flew out passing briefly between both team's seekers before disappearing into the pitch. Teddy then grabbed a bat in his left hand, his right hand not being able to grip it strong enough to hit a bludger, and he let the next smallest ball go. It flew out of the case and immediately turned to attack Teddy. He swung the bat expertly and hit the bludger away. He moved quickly now before the ball returned to let the quaffle out. He threw it into the air and blew the whistle. The game had begun.

From the beginning it was evident that the teams were even. The score climbed rarely and when it did there would be a quick retaliation from the opposite team that evened it up. Scorpius was completely engrossed in the game. He analyzed both teams allowed stating minor mistakes that according to him made or braked a team. Personally Albus thought that the things he pointed out were of little importance. Just because a player pulled up on their broom too slow couldn't lose the game for a team. Then again what did he know about flying.

After about fifteen minutes of play the seekers were in motion. James was the first to spot the snitch and went in pursuit of it. He was chasing it for all of ten seconds before the other seeker, Benson Scorpious said his name was, was on his tail. James was good but Benson was faster. Soon they were neck and neck, bumping into each other and everything. Albus was having trouble seeing the snitch with his glasses and everything so Scorpious was keeping him posted. Apparently right now it was five feet in front of them. Benson turned his head and looked at James. Then he reared to the side and came back slamming his body into James. James went stumbling towards the ground.

"That was a cheap shot, "Albus yelled. Several kids glared at Albus, he wasn't supposed to root for the other team. James hit the ground and rolled over. Teddy started running to him from the side line but within seconds he was up. Another second and he was on his broom and in the air. He took a position that was high above now even though Benson was still chasing the snitch.

"What is he doing? Two feet Albus," Scorpious muttered to himself.

The snitch led Benson around one of the large square columns that came out of the pitch. That is when James took action. The snitch was headed towards him now though it was much lower in the sky. James went into what looked like straight out drop. He went with just enough of a lead that when he reached the snitch's altitude he grabbed it, right out of the hands of Benson who looked pretty pissed off at his failure to grab the little golden ball in time.

"and the game goes to Gryffindor," the announcer was saying. That's when the bang came. The Slytherin team had landed and shaken their opponent's hands, when the wall of the pitch spewed some kind of reddish brown liquid that knocked the team onto the ground. Then the sound of a cannon went off and red and gold streamers started to fly up into the air decorating the crowd in Gryffindor's colors. The home section was going wild. Slytherin's team was still trying to stand up but the muck that the wall shot at them was sticky and they were having some issues. Fred and James jumped onto their brooms and were shooting fireworks from their wands into the air. The teacher's box was filled with several really mad faces.

Albus relaxed at least he wasn't their victim this time around. Scorpious didn't look all that mad considering his die hard green team spirit. Albus sighed and looked back down at his house's team. They were pretty sorry looking right now. One of them had finally freed himself from the muck and was headed towards the exit stomping. Albus blinked he could have sworn he had seen a face in the tunnel again. This time it had looked more like a ghost than a solid man and it disappeared as soon as he thought he had seen it. Albus shivered, it must have been nothing he told himself. Yet somewhere deep down he knew it was more than nothing


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas part 1

Albus put his feet up on the bench across from him as the world outside sped past them. It was Christmas time now and everyone was heading home. Albus was sitting in a compartment with Scorpius, Rose, and Casey. Casey and he had been chatting for an hour now while their friends just sat there with their arms crossed glaring at each other. Albus had spent the entire past week trying to convince Rose to sit with Albus and Scorpius during the train ride. She wasn't going to do it either if he hadn't gone behind her back and talked to Casey. The two had formed a camaraderie over the past few months as the two both tried to keep their best friends from killing each other.

Christmas was a big event in the Weasley family. Every year Albus' grandparents invited all six of their kids plus spouses, and their twelve grandkids, thirteen if you count Teddy, over their house at the burrow. It would be chaos but it was fun. This year Lysander and Lorcan would be joining them along with their parents so that meant it was going to be even worse this year. James had thrown a prank every year since they were five at the Christmas party and this year it was probably going to be ten times worse being that there was going to be four second year Gryffindors running around rather than two.

"So Casey what are you doing for Christmas?" Albus asked as the two tried to start a nice friendly non-violent conversation.

Casey smiled warmly "Well my mum and dad and I are going to have a nice quite Christmas at home. Just the three of us with no magic."

Albus nodded, "That sounds nice."

"It will be," Casey agreed. She turned to Scorpius, "What are you doing."

Scorapius glanced over at Casey, "Same thing just me my mum and dad," he replied bluntly. It was better than nothing, but it was still kind of cold.

"You're parents are both wizards right? So your family will probably do something magical right?" Casey asked sweetly.

Scorpious glanced at Casey again. He sighed and started to respond. Casey was just too nice to ignore completely it made you feel bad when you ignored her.

"Of course they are Casey. He's a _pure _blood," Rose replied, holding out the word pure to make sure Scorpious got the insult. Casey turned towards Rose, her sweet expression turning annoyed.

Scorpious reached for his wand, "You want to say that again Weasley," he sneered.

In another second both he and Rose had their wands out ready to fight. Albus and Casey's wands were out in another second ready to break the two up.

"Are you deaf, Malfoy? I said you were a stuck up pure blood," Rose replied.

Scorpious made a noise that was somewhere in between a shriek and a growl and waved his wand, "Confundio"

Rose flicked her wand, "Protego," she said. Both where using spells that was beyond the level of the average first year.

Albus pointed his wand at his best friend, "Expeliarmus," He yelled. Scorpious' wand flew out of his hand. Rose put her hand on her hips and smiled at Scorpious as if to say _ yeah hes on my side now._

Albus turned and looked at the two. "We are leaving for Christmas break. We won't be seeing each other for a long time now and all you two can do is fight. Now you are going to sit down and play nice. Okay. If you can't do that than just shut up. The least you can do is stop attacking each other alright. I mean come on guys its practically Christmas," Albus yelled. Albus was in general a very laid back person so the surprise at his outburst was extreamly evident on Rose and Scorpious' faces as the y both sat down.

Casey put her wand back away and glanced at the three of them, "You're getting very good at that spell Albus," she said. Just like that the two resumed their friendly banter as the other two resumed their angry positions with their arms crossed.

The train arrived at platform 9 ¾ right on time and from the window Albus could see almost his whole family out there. It was like a giant field of red heads.

Albus said good bye to Scorpious and Casey as Rose dragged him excitedly towards their parents. Both kids were greeted by a giant hug from their mothers. James showed up slightly after Albus and soon they were a big Potter sandwich both being pressed together by their mother. Fred was greeting his parents, his Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Victorie was giving Teddy a hello hug and kiss while Uncle Bill gritted his teeth at the two. Not that he didn't like Teddy because he did, he just thought that Victorie was too young to be in such a serious relationship. Dominique and Louis were both with Aunt Fleur giving hugs. Molly was with Aunt Audrey. Albus couldn't see his Uncle Percy in the Weasley mess, so he must have been backed up at the ministry. If he was there than all they would need was his grandparents and Uncle Charlie and the family reunion would have been complete.

"See you next year, " Albus heard Scorpious call from a distance.

Albus turned and grinned at his best friend from across the platform. They didn't have a chance to say good bye with Rose there and all, "Yeah see ya in January," Albus called back. Standing next to Scorpious was a tall blond man that could be no one other than his father. The man had his hand on his son's shoulder and didn't look happy. Draco Malfoy's gaze wasn't on Albus though. He was looking at his dad. His Dad was returning the gaze but he didn't look as menacing as Scorpious' dad did. Albus' father looked more curious than anything.

"We should head out Harry," Teddy said interrupting his father's gaze. His hair was it's normal blue today and Victorie was with him, his arm draped over her shoulder.

Albus' dad nodded," You brought enough brooms for everyone?" he asked.

Teddy nodded pulling out six brooms( they learned years ago that transporting the entire Weasley clan to the burrow together wasn't doable so now each family went separate). Albus felt panic rising in his chest, "I'm not riding one of those are you crazy."

James was cackling behind Albus,"Whats the matter Al I thought flying lessons went well."

Albus looked over at Teddy who was snickering to himself, "I never said that."

Albus' mother glared at her eldest son and her eldest almost son, "You two said he was over it."

"I said it wasn't a disaster," Teddy said holding up his free hand," I said nothing more. He almost hit the ground once then I let him sit out. I don't know what James told you though."

Albus' mother turned her glare only to James now, "Little white lie," James said.

Ginny Potter looked like she was ready to blow when her husband laughed, "It's fine Albus can ride with me. Then if someone else wants to come they can too."

"We've got a port key set up so we're good," Uncle Ron told Harry.

"We've got the car and Audrey is coming with us," Uncle George called over.

"We're just apparating," Uncle Bill said gruffly.

"I'll come," Victorie said quickly before her father could say anything else. Uncle Bill pursed his lips and glanced between Victorie and Teddy a couple of times.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her Bill," Teddy replied with a warm smile that only mad Bill look even more unhappy.

Aunt Fleur hit Uncle Bill on the arm, "Ez only ze broom ride Bill." She said giving her husband a hard look. Albus smiled, it was nice to be with family again.

They walked through the wall and out to the parking lot. Soon his dad's arms were around Albus and they were in the air. It felt wrong to be in the air. He knew that he didn't belong there. Harry was good on the broom though and wouldn't let his son fall.

It took them about a half an hour to get to the burrow. Uncle Charlie, Grandpa and Grandma were there waiting for them and Uncle Ron and company, and Uncle Bill and company had already arrived.

"Hey what's up guys," Uncle Charlie said giving everyone a hug. When he got to Albus he knelt down. He was wearing a long dark cloak that resembled the cloak that Gandalf wore in the muggle movie. His left eyebrow was missing and was replaced by a burn mark that he got from a dragon a few years back. They said the eyebrow wouldn't grow back.

He knelt down and put his hand on Albus' head ruffling his hair up, "So I hear you're going to be sporting green this year kid."

Albus nodded and swallowed he had been pretty nervous about the reception he would get from his family this year.

Uncle Charlie put something into his hand," Hope you like it. Thought it might come in handy next time James was giving you a hard time," he whispered to Albus. Albus looked at the object. It was a small round marble that had a green liquid swishing around in it. Albus smiled, it was a paint popper. They usually came in brown or some other un appetizing color. Uncle George made them in his shop. When you threw them they would explode and cover everything around them in a sticky liquid. James actually used the stuff at the quidditch game on the Slytherin kids. He smiled up at his Uncle who winked at him. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be that terrible after all.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas part 2

"Al Al get up," Rose said shaking him into consciousness.

"What time is it Rose?" Albus asked groaning as he rolled over and placed his pillow over his head.

"They've got all the presents out stupid it doesn't matter what time it is," Rose said impatiently. Albus was out of bed and heading down the stairs within the second she said presents. Rose was close behind him her red untidy bed head curls bouncing as they ran down the steps. Everyone save Uncle Charlie was already up and sitting down waiting patiently for all the kids to get down so that they could start tearing into presents. It was Grandma's one rule: Everyone needs to be there so that everyone can see what everyone's presents were. The gifts were all neatly organized under the tree by family then by child. Aunt Fleur. Aunt Hermione and Ginny must have been up all night creating such organization.

"Can we start now?" Hugo whined as he Albus and Rose joined their cousins.

"Go for it," someone who was presumably over eighteen and not Teddy replied.

Within seconds all of the Weasley kids started tearing away at their gifts. Albus reached for his first one, it was from his grandparents, and started tearing at the paper. A sweater was inside. It was green with a big silver "A" in the middle. Albus smiled and slipped it over his head. It fit perfect of course. He glanced over at Rose hers was blue with a bronze letter "R" in it.

Albus reached for his next gift, it was from his parents. This one contained a green fabric with silver stitches around the border. It was folded over and when Albus unfolded it he found that the inside had a bunch of pouches of varying size.

Albus' eye brows came together, "What is it?"

Albus' father was about to answer but Rose beat him to it, "It's a potion tool kit Albus. Slughorn has one. You keep all of your knives and tweezers in it. People who are really serious even keep their wand in there instead of on their person."

Albus smiled, "Its perfect." He turned and embraced his mother. Albus had never really been good at anything in the past. He was more of the sit around the house collecting and playing with the wizard cards that you found in chocolate frogs kind of guy, finding hobbies that he didn't have to be adept at any skills in. Potions, however, was different. It was the only class that he could keep up with his intellectually superior cousin and best friend.

The family continued to open their gifts in this fashion for another hour before all presents were opened. Albus got some other things too of course, a book on dueling from Uncle Bill, a remembrall from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, but none were as impressive as his first two gifts. After everyone had finished Albus went over to Rose and the two started to compare gifts. She had gotten several fat books on different stuff that Albus could care less about.

"You got a remembrall?" Rose asked as they sifted through their loot.

"Yup here see," he said handing her the small orb. The smoke in the ball didn't change colors in her hands

"Of course you would remember everything," he said rolling his eyes. It was nice to speak to her without the constant bad vibes she emitted when ever Scorpious was around. "Look when I hold it the stuff turns red."

Rose laughed, "You probably just left something at Hogwarts. Hey I bet Slughorn will be pretty impressed with your tool kit huh."

Albus nodded, "Yeah I bet he will," He muttered. Slughorn…,"That's it! Hey Rose how much do you know about our parents' years at Hogwarts?"

Rose shrugged, "Nothing because nothing happened."

Albus shook his head, "Something happened. You ever wonder about that wall my parents keep in the house? The one with all the dead people's pictures on it? How did they all die Rose? I mean my parents knew who all of them are but I've never got a straight answer about it. You haven't either. I talked to Slughorn in the beginning of the year about it,"

"Al you bothered him about this? I'm sure he has enough to worry about it," Rose said disapprovingly

Albus shook his head passionately, "You don't get it Rose he did respond. Well he sort of didn't but he got all nervous and stuff. He wouldn't give me a straight answer then he told me to leave. He knew something."

Rose shrugged, "He's an old man. Maybe he was confused or something."

"Oh come on Rose. I walked in and he went off on how he knew my dad and my dad's mom so well. He said they were some of his prized students. He wouldn't say all that and then conveniently be confused about how my grandma died," Albus told her earnestly. She didn't know how to respond to that so all she did was shrug.

"You want to know something else?" he continued. "Some kid was talking to Scorpious about something his parents did. He then said something about how the other kids grandparents got put in Azkaban, the way they said it though it was like they committed the same crime. I had no idea what they were talking about but everyone else did."

Rose shrugged again, "Why don't you ask Malfoy then." She said the name with distaste although she was serious about the suggestion.

"How stupid would I look if I asked him about what happened to my mum and dad when they grew up?" Albus asked raising his eyebrow

Rose smiled, "Pretty stupid," she answered, "So who are you going to ask about it then?"

Albus looked at his cousin in all seriousness, "I'm going to ask my Dad and I'm not going to stop until he tells it to me straight. I'm going to school now and I have every right to know."

Rose bit her lip, Albus knew that she disagreed with his decision. He also knew that no matter what she said he was going to do it.

Albus and Rose went along with the rest of the Christmas rituals for the rest of the day. Rose kept looking over at Albus worried about when exactly he was going to start his interrogation. This year went smoothly like every other one. Hugo and Lily got stuck to the ceiling at one point by James, Fred, Lorca, and Lysander. They were saftely removed after a half an hour though. Teddy and Victorie were inseparable his arm constantly around her shoulder. Uncle Bill kept giving the two a look so Teddy was sure to keep the snogging to a minimum to keep Uncle Bill happy. Uncle Charlie was taking advantage of Uncle Bill's lack of attention and was telling Luis about how to pick up a girl properly. He was the one person in the family who never settled down and it was due to his belief that he was too good for just one girl. He thought it was only fair that he shared his very valuable self with all of them. Rose and Albus played with wizards chests a few times before he gave up because she was beating him too badly.

Then finally dinner had arrived. Hogwarts food was good but nothing was the same as a good home cooked meal by the one and only Grandma Molly Weasley. Albus chose a seat next to his father with Rose sitting across from him next to her father. He waited until dinner was half over to say anything.

"What is the house elf's name that is on the wall dad?" he asked deciding to start slow.

His father's face turned to him and was immediately serious, "Dobby," he responded. There was a hint of some unrecognizable emotion in his emerald eyes.

"How did he die?" Albus asked. Harry blinked the emotion in his eyes getting more evident grief maybe?

He opened his mouth to answer Albus' question but Albus interrupted, "I know something is up. Everyone at school talks about you like you're a legend and I don't know what they're talking about. Tell me the truth. How did he die?"

The entire table went silent as everyone stared at Harry waiting for him to respond. James, Fred, Luis and Molly were the oldest kids that didn't seem to know what he was talking about. Everyone older than them including Lorcan and Lysander all looked knowingly towards Albus' father.

Harry and his wife exchanged a look. Ginny nodded slightly. Harry turned back to his son, "I want you kids to know that I have waited tell you to protect you. I am famous in the wizarding world, all of us are, and you all needed to become your own people before you were exposed to that. I was told that once and I didn't understand it for years. Not until I had my own son did I get that. Albus I wanted you to be Albus Potter not Harry Potter's son you understand."

Albus nodded silently. And his father began his tale, "I'll start at the beginning when I was eleven…"

* * *

><p>To be continued in next chapter<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas part 3

Disclaimer: A lot of this chapter is summary of JK Rowling's work. I don't own any of Harry's summarized past

* * *

><p>Albus examined his father's hard face not believing how easy it was to get him to start talking. His father didn't look right though. He usually was a very happy person who joked around a lot. Now he seemed hard and distant. Pain registered on his face on many levels as the man reflected on his past. Nothing about this manner was familiar to Albus, not that he was surprised if his father was able to hide his entire past from Albus he would have no trouble hiding this other grieving side of him.<p>

"I'll start at the beginning when I was eleven," he started, "I was living with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon at the time. You three have never met them. They were never very kind to me. Their son though is Uncle Dudley, the muggle remember him?"

"The big one that writes all the time using the muggle mail system?" James asked. Albus thought back, he knew the Uncle Dudley that they got letters from but he couldn't recall the face that went with the signature on the parchment they received bimonthly.

Harry nodded, "Yes that's him. I was living with them because my parents had died when I was a baby from what they said was a car crash. They said I was there and that that was how I got my scar." Harry tapped his forehead running his fingers over a pink lightning bolt shaped line, "As you know when you are eleven you get your letter from Hogwarts. My Aunt and Uncle knew I was a wizard, of course and when I started getting mail from strange school I'd never heard of, they flipped out. I wasn't allowed to read the letters and eventually Hagrid had to come give me my letter in person. He is the one who first told me how my parents died."

"How?" Albus asked interrupting Harry. This was the moment he had waited for, the moment he was going to get answers.

Instead of answering Harry responded with another question, "Rose can you tell me what the three unforgivable curses are?"

"Yes the first is the Imperious curse, it is used to control another's mind. The user of the curse has complete control of the victim. The second is the Cruciartus curse it is used to torcher the victim. The third is the Killing curse it is quite self-explanatory and kills the victim on contact," Rose responded from memory.

Harry smiled grimly, "Yes, they say that it is impossible to survive the Killing Curse. That is the curse that killed my parents. They died trying to protect me from a man named Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. He was a leader of a type of cult and he started a war that later came to be known as the first great wizarding war. Voldemort was the leader of this cult. His goal was to rid the world of all beings that he deemed unpure. That means muggles, and the muggle born wizards."

Albus saw Uncle Ron clench his fist clearly upset about this Lord Voldemort's ambitions. That made sense he guessed because Aunt Hermione was a muggle born, "Why? There is nothing wrong with muggles," Rose asked in a demanding way, obviously defending her mother.

"He was a misguided man, deluded with power. He was unstoppable at the time and half of the wizarding world followed him out of fear. They called his die hard followers death eaters. The ones closest to him had a mark on their left arm called a dark mark. Looking back now I truly believe that he would have won the war if he had not come after me that night," Harry said.

"Why? I thought he just killed your parents. What did you have to do with any of it?," James asked.

Harry shook his head," He had come that night to kill me. There was a prophecy that said I was going to be the one to finally defeat him. I was a baby at the time and so he came to kill me before I aged into a threat. He came to my house killed my father than came upstairs to kill me. My mother was in that room and she gave her life for me. That was what stopped him that night, by sacrificing herself for me she gave me the ultimate protection, love. It is very old magic but it is some of the most powerful. When Voldemort turned to kill me with the Killing Curse it reflected off the protection my mother had given me and he was crippled. I am the only known person who survived the killing curse, the boy who lived people used to call me. That kind a magic leaves its mark though."

Harry tapped his forehead again. Albus stared at the scar as if seeing it for the first time. His father was incredible even before he could talk, it was kind of bizarre. He'd never looked at Harry as particularly talented wizard. He was just dad and he was like all the other dads, nothing extraordinary or anything.

"So all those people on our wall died in the war before you were alive?" Lily asked disbelievingly. Lily took after Rose and Aunt Hermione in that way, always thinking logically, not to the extent that Rose did though. Now that it was brought to his attention though, it did seem strange to Albus that they had a shrine for a bunch of strangers.

Harry shook his head grimly, "I said that he was crippled not that he died. The world did think that he died though. The death eaters were rounded up and put in jail and people went back to living their lives for the next eleven years. Voldemort in the meantime lingered in a form that was not quite alive but not quite dead. His next reappearance was when I was eleven. I went to school and met Ron and Hermione there. We were the biggest bunch of misfits."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was the most popular kid in that school," Uncle Ron replied. Aunt Hermione hit him upside the head.

Harry smiled and continued, "I met Albus Dumbledore there, the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time. Severus Snape was my potions teacher. To say it bluntly that year there was a stone that was at Hogwarts that could have revived Voldemort. I stopped him though with Ron and Hermione of course. He didn't have a body that year he was living on the back of my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's head.

In my second year at Hogwarts I met that house elf that you were talking about earlier, Dobby. His previous owner was Lucius Malfoy, Scorpious' grandfather. Lucius was a death eater in the first war and we didn't get along that well. His son Draco was my worst enemy during those years and I don't think that our relationship had changed much. That year Lucius Malfoy slipped a diary into your mother's cauldron. That diary was the first of Voldemort's horocruxs."

"Whats a horocrux?" Hugo asked.

"It is something caused by very dark magic. When a wizard murders someone their soul gets split in half. The wizard can then take part of his split soul and seal it into an object. It is a way that one can prevent death. Voldemort had made seven. That meant that to kill him all seven had to be destroyed first. This diary was the first that I encountered. The diary opened something called the chamber of secrets that year. That is a secret chamber that Salazar Slytherin made when Hogwarts was built. It had a giant snake in it called a basilisk. That year the basilisk almost killed a lot of people at Hogwarts but it never did more than petrify them. Eventually the diary tried to turn back into Voldemort in all his glory. To do this he tried to kill Ginny; however, I stopped him again that year. I killed the basilisk with a sword and then stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang effectively destroying the horocrux. Later I also tricked Lucius Malfoy into setting Dobby free. My third year at Hogwarts was the year I met Remus Lupin."

Albus saw Teddy sit a little straighter at the sound of his father's name. His face was filled with the same sad pride that Harry wore when he talked about his own father dying. Victorie, who was sitting beside Teddy, put her hand on his shoulder. Remus Lupin was probably the one person on the wall that Albus' had heard the most about. He knew that his father was close with the man and that he trusted Harry as the god-father of Teddy. He also knew that both Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were killed at some point. They didn't talk about it much but on occasion when Teddy had asked, Harry had answered. Harry continued his tale, "He was my defense against the dark arts teacher and also a werewolf. That year Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. He had been convicted wrongly for being an accessory in my parents murder. When my father was a kid he had been friends with three other boys, Sirius, Remus, and a man named Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was the one who should have been in prison not Sirius. Pettigrew was an animagous though and had been living as Ron's rat for a long time. Sirius had come to back to kill him and was unsuccessful. He escaped and rejoined Voldemort that year. Sirius had to go into hiding and Remus had to resign from his teaching post because he was a werewolf. Sirius was my godfather and we kept in touch though."

Albus looked around the table examining each family member. Everyone younger than Victorie was watching Harry attentively like he was telling the best story known to man. Everyone else wore hard faces. It was clear that the story was starting to get to the part where people started to get hurt, the part where the deaths from the wall in the hall started to be explained

"My fourth year at Hogwarts they held something called the tri-wizard cup. It is a wizarding competition between three schools for wizards and witches, Hogwarts, Drumstrang, and Beauxbaton. Traditionally there are three competitors from each school that year however the thing was rigged and Hogwarts got two, me and a boy named Cedric Digory. The Drumstrang competitor was Victor Krum, and you're the Beauxbaton competitor was your Aunt Fleur. The last round of the tri wizard tortament was a race to see who could get to the tri wizard cup first. Digory and me grabbed to goblet at the same time. It was a port key and we got shipped to a graveyard were Voldemort was finally revived. He killed Cedric while we were there and I couldn't save him. I escaped though and returned to Hogwarts."

Harry's face looked sad and grief stricken. It sounded like he was the only one at the table who really knew this Digory boy and something about that death really struck him in a bad way. Albus' father glanced down at him and must have seen that his son was concerned, because he put his arm around Albus and squeezed him tight in a reassuring way. "Dumbledore and I tried to tell everyone about Voldemort's return but the minister of magic didn't want it to be true. He told everyone that we were lying. He allowed Voldemort to regain his followers as we sat and did nothing. Dumbledore brought the Order of the Pheonix back together that year. Almost everyone on the wall was part of the order. That year the ministry stationed a women named Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts. She started to take over and by the end of the year she had run Dumbledore out and had taken over as headmistress. That year I also discovered that when Voldemort tried to kill me he somehow connected our minds. To put it short I could sometimes see into his and he could see into mine. He planted a scene into my mind that Sirius was in trouble. I tried to be a hero and save him. It was a trap though. They had a horde of death eaters waiting for me and a few other people that I brought. It was stupid and I could've gotten a lot of people killed. We got lucky though and the order showed up last minute Sirius included. There was a battle and a death eater named Bellatrix Lestrange killed him that night." Harry's voice cracked and he looked like he was fighting back tears. Ginny had her hand on his back, looking concerned.

"Wasn't your fault mate," Uncle Ron muttered to Harry. Albus glanced over at James. He looked proud of his middle name at that moment.

Harry nodded forcing himself to continue, "Voldemort showed up eventually and Dumbledore fought him. The minister saw him that night and so they believed us then. They had Umbrige removed from Hogwarts and things went back to normal. Or as normal as things could be. Dumbledore explained horocruxs to me in my sixth year. He had found one on his own and destroyed it. He said he thought that there were seven of them, the diary, the ring that he destroyed, a necklace from Slytherin, something from ravenclaw, something from Hufflepuff, the snake he constantly kept with him, and something else. At the end of the year he said he knew where the necklace was . I went with him to get it. He drank this potion while there and was extremely weak. When we got back we found that Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had been tasked with killing Dumbledore and he brought reinforcements. When it came down to it though he couldn't kill him. Instead Severus Snape showed up and did it."

"What I thought he was a good guy!" Albus exclaimed, "You named me after him."

Everyone was staring at him now giving him dirty looks for interrupting. Grandma had a tear running down her face as Harry recounted Dumbledore's death.

"I'll get there," Harry replied ruffling Albus' hair and giving him a weak smile, "That night was the night Uncle Bill got attacked by Fenir Greyback and got his scars and acquired his abnormal taste for raw meat," Harry said trying to lighten the mood with something less depressing (They always teased his Uncle about how stakes are not meant to be eaten raw), "We went to Dumbledore's funeral that year and me, your Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron decided not to go back because we needed to be out hunting horocruxes. I went back to Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's that summer one last time. When they tried to remove me from that house again another member of the Order died, Alister Moody. I also learned that Remus and Tonks got married around that time. At the wedding we found out that the ministry had officially been taken over by Voldemort. We spent the majority of the rest of the year hunting horocruxes. We broke into the ministry and robbed gringotts. We got caught at one point and taken to the Malfoy mannor. Dobby the house elf was the one who saved us. He died though in the process, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, the same woman who killed Sirius. I buried him at Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer's house. I buried him properly digging his grave with my own two hands." Harry's voice cracked and he paused for a minute as he regained his composure. This confused Albus a little, he didn't know many people who even considered house elves people and here was his father almost reduced to tears over the death of one. This Dobby must have been one incredible elf.

Harry took a deep breath and continued, "We got all of them except for the ravenclaw item, the snake, and the final unknown thing. We went to Hogwarts then. Snape had been put as the death eater headmaster to replace Dumbledore. McGonagall fought Snape and he left. A battle started and there was a lot of fighting and destruction. I went off and found Ravenclaw's diadem which was one of the last two horocruxes. When we were in the process of destroying it Draco Malfoy attacked us. He set a room on fire and I saved his life."

"Lord knows why," Uncle Ron murmured under his breath.

"All that we thought was left at that point was the snake. We had to find the snake. The battle was still going on of coarse. Fred your namesake, Georges twin, we saw him die as we made our way to the snake."

Uncle George had a tear streaming down his face as Aunt Angelina tried to comfort him. Uncle Percy also looked like he was in agony. Albus was starting to see that not telling this story was more than just protecting himself, James, Lily, and his other younger cousins. This war had left his family scared and every time this story was told they had to relive it all. "I thought you said that there was a seventh horocrux. The snake would only make six?" Lily asked again showing her love for logical reasoning.

"I'll get there," Harry replied, "I used the connection that our minds had to find him. He was in the shrieking shack with Lucius Malfoy telling him to bring Severus to him. When we got there Snape had already arrived. Nagini, Voldemort's snake had attacked him and he was dying. His last request was to look into my eyes one last time. It seemed strange to me at first but before he went he gave me his memories. When I watched them in Dumbledore's pensive I learned that Snape loved my mother when he was a boy and it was solely because Voldemort killed her that Snape swapped sides. He spent every day since her death trying to protect me. He killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore knew Malfoy was after him. He didn't want Malfoy's soul split from murder and he wanted Snape to be the one to kill him. He then spent his days as head master trying to protect the students from within Voldemort's ranks. I also learned that I was the last horocrux. When Voldemort tried to kill me he accidentally created the seventh horocrux in me. I needed to die for the war to end. Conveniently he then withdrew all of his troops and told me that if I came to him no one else had to die. That is exactly what I did I went to him and he used the killing on me a second time. I didn't die when he did it though. He used the curse and inadvertedly killed his own horocrux. They carried my supposedly dead body back to the castle to show everyone else. They said it was over that the fighting should stop. Neville made a brilliant speech then and killed the Nagini with the sword I used to kill the basilisk with in my second year. Another battle started then and in the end I killed Voldemort. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, a friend named Colin Creevy, Snape, and fifty other wizards that I didn't know died during that battle. I ended it that day but I also lost more than I ever knew that I had."

No one spoke. Everyone seemed like they were in a trance every eye dazed remembering their own experience from this second wizarding war. Albus was speechless too but not because he was grieving for some lost friend. His father must be one of the most famous wizards on the planet and he never knew. It was incredible. He understood everyone's shock now when he was placed. Everyone knew who his father was and who would think that such a brave man would produce anything other than a Gryffindor.

Albus looked up at his father trying to think of something to say. The great Harry Potter didn't look too proud of his achievements. He looked guilty. His mother was whispering something into her husband's ear.

"It wasn't your fault hun. They died fighting for what they believed in you didn't cause that. It was Voldemort. It was always Voldemort, you can't blame yourself for his actions. It wasn't your fault," she was saying. He was nodding emptily to her clearly not taking in anything he was saying. It made Albus mad, of all people his father deserved to be happy. He didn't deserve to be permanently burdened with the deaths of all these people especially because he never really caused any of them.

Uncle George was the first to break the prolonged silence, "You know Fred you are just like my brother. I swear if only you were a bit paler and had orange hair I would get you confused with him."

Fred smiled proudly. Uncle Ron looked over at his brother, "I remember the time you and Fred broke into the O.W.L exams in our fifth year. Lit the whole room up with your wiz bangs. The look on Umbridges face when they started flying around was priceless. You two brought new meaning to the words out with a bang."

George smiled at the memory, "James I think you are the exact replica of both your grandfather and Sirius Black. Those two couldn't stay out of trouble either when they were in school. I was at Hogwarts before them of course but the stories I heard from some of my friends younger siblings. You know they almost set a five hundred year old tree on fire in their first year, "Grandpa said. Everyone seemed interested in his story because he and Albus' grandmother were the only ones at the table who knew the two when they were still in school.

"Teddy you remind me of your mother more than your father. She was just as colorful as you are and I can't really remember a time when she wasn't cheerful and positive. Your facial features kind of look like Remus though," Grandma said.

"Albus you seem to be a lot like Snape. He was great at potions too and of course was a Slytherin. Your personality isn't really like him though He was a bit of an introvert and kind of menacing," Ginny remarked looking proudly at her son.

"Lily you're a lot like the original Lily too. You act just like her, never saying a bad word about anyone," Grandma said.

Uncle Charlie let out a haughty laugh, "I don't think anyone here is really much like Dumbledore. He was his own man." Several people smiled at that, even Albus' father couldn't hold back a smile. He looked like he was feeling a bit better returning to the present and reflecting on the happy times rather than the bad.

Uncle George grinned at Uncle Charlie, "Him and Mad-eye both."

Aunt Hermione smiled, "I don't think I've yet met anyone who dressed quite like Dobby," she said.

James shot a worried look at Albus and his green sweater, "I don't think that I believe that."

Now everyone was smiling and laughing the mood returning to the appropriate level of holiday cheer. In the hour that that conversation took place nothing really had changed. Albus' father had always carried this burden of guilt on his back. Harry had always been the man who killed Voldemort, ending the second wizarding war. The people on the wall were just as dead now as they were ten minutes ago. The only difference now was that Albus knew, and that changed everything completely.


	10. Chapter 10 Chocolate Frog Cards

Albus and Rose boarded the train to return to Hogwarts. Albus stole one more look back at his dad before leaving. The boy who lived, Albus thought. Ever since his dad had told him the truth every time Albus looked at a familiar face a tittle or action that they did would pass through his mind. For instance that day when he saw Scorpious' dad at the train station he couldn't help but pass his eyes over the man's left arm and think death eater. The mark was hidden of course but all the same Albus looked at the man in a new light. He had decided that this new knowledge wouldn't affect his friendship with Scorpious though. All this stuff happened before they were born so why should it matter to them.

Albus turned to go into the compartment they had left Hogwarts in. Scorpious was already there waiting for Albus. Rose tapped Albus on the shoulder. He turned to her, she was giving Scorpious a stony gaze, "I'm meeting Casey with some of our Ravenclaw friends in another compartment. Ok Al?" she said. Albus nodded and sighed. Things were probably going to be worse between his two best friends now that Rose knew the truth. He had assumed that she would be sitting with him on the way there but she had other plans obviously. It was probably for the best, Casey and Albus could only hold polite conversation for so long before they broke and started attacking each other.

"Hey how was break?" Scorpious asked as Albus sat down.

"Same old same old you know," Albus lied. He had managed to hide his obliviousness for so long. No point in making a fool out of himself and let the world know that he didn't know about his father until a week ago. "Yours?"

"It was a bit stiff. My dad is all upset that they haven't found my grandpa yet. If he had been caught by the aurors at the battle of Hogwarts he would have been out of Azkaban this year and he would've been with us." Scorpious said nonchalantly.

"Your grandpas missing?" Albus asked not knowing what his friend was talking about. His dad had said that all of the death eaters had been sent to Azkaban after the final battle.

"Yeah he's been missing since the day Voldemort died. I figured you knew with his name being under the wanted wizards list every day and with your dad being an auror and all," Scorpious said as if it was obvious.

Albus shook his head he felt bad for his best friend. He couldn't imagine how it would feel if he didn't know where his Grandpa Arthur was or even if he was alive, "Um that sucks," he said.

Scorpious shrugged, "It doesn't really matter I mean I never knew him. It only really sucks when my dad gets all upset over it and ruins a holiday you know. He spent all Christmas sulking over it. Then my mom spent the whole day trying to make him feel better you know."

Albus nodded. He understood what it felt like now. It must have been similar to the way his dad acted about Grandpa James and Grandma Lily. When they got brought up everyone got really sad and his mom had to comfort his dad about it. Albus didn't know them though so all he really knew about the two was what his parents told him. Until recently that meant that he knew next to nothing.

"So what you get?" Scorpious asked changing the subject. Albus pulled out his potions tool kit held it up and grinned. Scorpious took the gift and looked at it, "Cool" he said. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. In the picture Scorpious was holding a large black owl on his right hand.

"My mom didn't want to cage him so we had him fly to the Hogwarts owlry. Her name is Skye," Scorpious said.

Albus smiled, "He can stay next to my owl."

Scorpious nodded then there was a knock on the door. Albus opened it. There was a woman pushing the a cart full of snacks in it.

"You boys want something from the trolly?" she asked.

Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, his dad had given him. His parents didn't usually let him get chocolate frogs. They told him over break that it was because they were worried he would get a card with their name on it. Before he left his dad had told him to buy one on the train.

"Two chocolate frogs please," he said handing the woman the money. The woman reached into the trolley and handed Albus the two off the top.

Albus took the first one and offered it to Scorpious but he shook his head, "I ate a huge breakfast," he said pushing the candy back to Albus, "Anyway I've got enough cards to fill up this whole compartment."

Albus shrugged and opened the first box. The chocolate frog immediately tried to jump for it but Albus was prepared. When it leaped towards the compartment door Albus caught it in mid jump. His dad had warned him that they would try and escape. Albus started to eat it as he examined the card," Albus Dumbledore," he read aloud.

Scorpious nodded, "Hes one of the more common ones I give all my extras to that shop in Diagon Alley where you can exchange cards. It takes twenty Dumbledores to get another card of any form of decency."

Albus examined the card. The man on the card had a long white beard and was wearing half-moon spectacles. He looked a little younger here than he did on the picture on the wall at home. Albus flipped the card and read Dumbledore's bio. It was relatively long with his very long list of achievements.

Towards the end of the card there was a line that read:

_Also known for his efforts in defeating Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was the head of the Order of the Pheonix and was known for greatly helping Harry Potter guiding him in his fight against the dark lord_.

Albus understood why his parents didn't want him to have these cards before. Dumbledore's card alone would've given a lot away.

Albus turned to the other box and opened it up, "Hey its Uncle Ron," Albus said.

"No way," Scorpious said jumping to the seat next to Albus, "I haven't even gotten him yet. He didn't actually defeat Voldemort and didn't really have any other achievements outside of helping your dad so they didn't make that many of him. Maybe I should have taken that frog."

The picture on the card was taken a long time ago. Uncle Ron couldn't be more than twenty in this picture. Albus put both cards into his pocket and started to eat the frog that came with Uncle Ron. Scorpious continued to talk about all of the cards that he had but Albus wasn't paying attention much. His stomach was starting to bother him a little. He continued to talk to Scorpious for what must have been another hour when it started getting worse. There was a dull pain in his side and he felt kind of like he wanted to throw up.

He slowly stood up, "I'm not feeling too good," he muttered. When he stood up he felt his head starting to spin. Within seconds he was on the ground. He wasn't passed out quite yet but he knew it wouldn't be long.

"I'm going to go get help Al," Scorpious said. He sounded panicked as he darted out the door looking for a prefect. Albus rolled over and searched his brain for something that could've made him so sick. He felt like he was dying as a cold sweat started to roll down his forehead. The frogs he thought as he rolled over. Luckily he had thrown the two packages onto the floor near where he had fallen.

Albus reached weakly for one of them. On the bottom of the container written in a black chicken scratch hand writing that could only belong to James was a note.

_You didn't honestly think you were going all break with all four of us and get away without a scratch did you? You can thank Uncle George for leaving his work bag lying unattended while Hugo was stuck to the ceiling. Don't worry you'll live. The effects will wear off eventually._

_Yours truly_

Albus rolled onto his back and let out a loud moan. The last words that passed through his head before the world went dark were _that prat I am going to get him back for this._

* * *

><p>AN This chapter is a little bit on the shorter side especially after my last 4000 word one but its super important to my story line hint hint


	11. Chapter 11 Man With The Cane

Albus woke up in a hospital bed. Casey was there which was cool except Rose wasn't with her. Albus tried to sit up but when he shifted his weight there was a sharp pain in his side. He let out a low moan.

"Madame Pomefrey said you'd still be recovering she said you shouldn't move," Casey said. She sounded worried.

Albus looked around the room the best he could without hurting himself. There was a lot of chairs around the bed but all were empty except for the one Casey was in.

"Wh-" he started to ask but talking made the pain in his stomach return.

"School started today you've been out for a while. Rose and Scorpious wanted to skip and stay with you but they were fighting so much so I yelled at them and told them neither of them could stay because I was. Louis, Fred, James, Teddy, Dominique, Victorie, well everyone was here too. Everyone who had school was sent back to class and everyone who didn't is on the train investigating. That means your Dad and everyone," Casey explained.

Albus grit his teeth when he heard his brother's name, "Ja- mmms Sp-ed og." He said trying to ignore the pain in his gut but it was making it increasingly difficult to speak. He probably sounded like an old drunk man. At least his thoughts were clearer than his words.

Casey gave Albus a worried look, "What did James do?"

"Spiked oc ate og," Albus spat out with a lot of effort.

A look of understanding passed over Casey's face, "He spiked the frogs right. He didn't know though Al. Your dad found that box and sat all four of them down for like a criminal investigation. They said that they spiked them with your Uncle's test stuff. They said that they found a liquid in his bag that was labeled slug barfing juice. According to the label on the thing it was modeled off of a spell your uncle Ron used when they were little. They tested the vial and it was mislabeled the stuff in there was extremely toxic. Your Uncle had more of the slug stuff in his work shop, the stuff didn't match. Someone switched it and they did it on purpose. You're going to be ok though. When Scorpious went for help he ran through the entire train screaming. Professor Longbottom heard and he started treating you. You're lucky he had some strange plant with him. He made you eat it and it delayed the potion long enough so that they could get you proper care. You should be dead."

Albus stared at her like she was speaking French. He was debating saying something but his mother burst into the room before he got a chance. "Oh thank god you're awake," she said as she hurried to the chair beside her son. Aunt Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were with her.

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked

Albus shrugged not wanting to talk. It would only make his mother more worried. Madame Pomfrey handed him a vial of some discolored liquid, "Drink," she ordered.

Albus took the bottle being careful not to make any sudden painful movements. The stuff tasted like a puke flavored jelly bean or at least he imagined that was close to what the jelly bean tasted like. He had never been unlucky enough to get one. Once he had managed to get the medicine down he immediately felt better. Sitting up was painful but it was manageable pain and once he was up it went away.

His mom looked really scared still," I'm fine really mom," Albus said. His voice sounded horse but his words were coming out in one piece so that's an accomplishment. She nodded even though it didn't look like she believed him. The door to the hospital wing opened again this time Albus' dad was the one walking in. When he opened the door Albus could tell that he had his auror face on. It was rare that Albus saw him like that. Occasionally when work leaked into the home he would get really serious and businessy. Lily had started calling it his auror face when she was two and that is what everyone called it since.

Harry Potter walked over to his son's hospital bed, "How you feeling?" he asked, a little bit of worry slipped through hard expression.

"I'm fine," Albus replied wondering how many people he would have to tell that too.

His dad nodded the worry disappearing from his eyes as his auror face returned," I need to ask you some questions ok Al? You probably don't know anything but its protocol." Albus nodded, "Who did you interact with from the time that you got on the train to the time you passed out?"

"Well I passed a lot of compartments on the way to mine but it was pretty much just Rose and Scorpious. Oh and there was that woman who was pushing the trolly," Albus responded.

"Alright so walk me through your train ride. You got on the train with Rose then what?" Harry asked

"I got on the train and Rose walked me to the compartment. She left once we got there though. She and Scorpious don't get along. It's a miracle that they haven't killed each other yet. Me and Scorpious talked for a while and then the trolly lady came. I used the money you gave me and got two one for me and one for Scorpious. He didn't want his though and so I took them both. I opened the first one and the card was Dumbledore. I ate that frog then I opened the second one. That card was Uncle Ron. After I ate that frog I started feeling sick. My stomach started hurting and I got up to go to do something about it. I collapsed though once I stood up. I grabbed the box and saw the note and then passed out," Albus recounted.

Harry nodded, "James said he only spiked one and so it must have been the second one. Did anyone touch the frogs before you ate them other than you? Like Scorpious?"

Albus shook his head, "He touched the box but not the frogs. You don't think he had anything to do with it do you?" Albus asked not wanting his dad to make Scorpious into some kind of monster he wasn't.

Harry shook his head quickly, "No I just wanted to make sure he didn't pick up any of the poison by touching the frog," Harry glanced at his wife who nodded.

"Why don't we leave the boys alone Casey," she said leading Casey out of the room.

"You can't repeat this to anyone ok?" Harry whispered now that they were alone.

Albus nodded, "Promise."

"I told you about Lucius Malfoy over Christmas. He was one of the death eaters and he had commited many crimes over the years. He could have been arrested for slipping Voldemort's diary into your mothers cauldron my second year alone. Unfortunately the word of a second year doesn't mean much in a court and he wasn't put away for it. At the end of the second war though, my word was enough to put several death eaters away for a long time especially him. He disappeared though and wasn't found. We looked everywhere using every method. The man more or less fell of the face of the earth," Harry explained.

"You think he tried to kill me? Why? I mean I've never even met him and my best friend is his grandson," Albus started to ramble in a panic. This guy seemed bad like really bad and Albus was just a first year. What could he possibly do to defend himself?

"Don't worry it's just a hunch. Anything that he does is ultimately against me. From the day he met me on his life went into a downward spiral. I showed up and the dark lord showed up. He lost all of his high stance in wizard society started to fall. I made him loose his house elf in my second year. Then the dark lord returned and Lucius finds that he has even fallen from his master's grace. In my fifth year he was sent to the ministry to get the prophecy from me. He failed when I dropped it which made his position with Voldemort worse. He has a million reasons to hate me and that would be why he is after you. Not that he is it could just be me being paranoid," Harry told Albus.

Albus nodded taking the information that's when it hit him, "Does he have a cane?"

Albus could see worry pass through his father's face, "Yes. How do you know?"

Albus' mind was reeling, "It was at the first quidditch match. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I saw a man with long blonde hair, a black cloak, and a cane. I pointed him out to Scorpious but he had disappeared. Then later I saw a face but it didn't look solid. I thought that I must be seeing things."

Albus saw his father clench his jaw, "You saw him in the quidditch pitch. In Hogwarts?"

Albus nodded. Harry stood up, his auror face returning, "I have to go." Albus nodded and watched his father walk out the door. When he left his other family spilled in his mom, Lily, James, and Teddy namely.

James looked really guilty," I'm really sorry Al. We didn't mean anything by it," he apologized.

"It's ok," Albus replied though he still had every intention of getting his brother back. He sighed and sat through another round of how are you feeling questions. It was going to be a long day. Especially when he was sworn to secrecy on the one topic he wanted to talk about. Thus he grit his teeth and talked with his family, pushing all thoughts of Lucius Malfoy into the back of his head.

* * *

><p>AN I had nothing to do today, so hey, two chapters in one day. Any who I didn't want to keep everyone in suspense because as one of my reviewers said James wouldn't do something so extreme.


	12. Chapter 12 Woman in the Brown Cloak

Albus walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts class with crutches between his arms. Scorpious walked in next to him holding books for the both of them. It had been three days since Albus ate the chocolate frogs and he still hadn't recovered. Madame Pomfrey said it was because the potion he had consumed was so strong. Albus eyes examined the class room.

At first he didn't see anything unusual but after a minute he saw her. There was a woman in the corner wearing brown robes. She blended in well with the wall so most people wouldn't even notice her presence but Albus did. Ever since he and his dad talked he noticed that there seemed to be an adult in the corner of every classroom, hallway, and dormitory. Even though he didn't know every one of these people he recognized them all as his dad's coworkers. The aurors seemed to have a new top priority of protecting everyone. Their being in the school wasn't announced they just showed up after break. They hadn't gone unnoticed though. Albus had heard whispers in the hallway from students about how they had seen _the_ Harry Potter around Hogwarts. Others would say that they had noticed Neville talking to a bunch of other adults and they seemed to be friends. No one had made the connection that these people might be Professor Longbottem's old coworkers yet.

Albus had pointed it out to Scorpious last night when he finally persuaded Madame Pomfrey that he was well enough to sleep in his own bed. Scorpious had agreed with him that it was strange and Albus played along as his friend pondered why. The reason they were there was because Albus had seen Lucius Malfoy on Hogwarts ground. He wasn't going to tell Scorpious that though. The last thing his friend needed to hear was how Albus thought his grandfather had been the one who put him in the hospital.

"Alright so everyone knows we started the new term the other day," Neville said getting the classes attention," I want to welcome Mr. Potter back from the hospital. Hopefully you can ditch those crutches soon."

Neville smiled at Albus from the front of the room as the boy's face turned a bright cherry red. There was almost nothing Albus hated more than being the center of attention.

"Right but now as we have everyone here I would like to talk a bit about First Year Fights. As you know that will be coming at the end of the term and its time we start turning our attention to them. As you know you will be allowed to duel any individual in the school who is not in your house," Neville said. The professor stood behind his front desk and as he spoke he leaned forward onto it looking intently at his student's faces searching for their reactions. This time of the year was an interesting time for the professor. He got a rare glimpse into his student's personalities. The ones who liked to avoid confrontation got nervous as the reality of their task set in. The top students in the class usually became even more attentive, if possible, hanging on every word the man said. Neville also got to see a bigger picture on exactly the relationships between different students. For example at the moment Rose and Scorpious were shooting death glares at each other. These two students had already made up their mind that they were going to duel each other. Both had already made up their mind that they were going to win.

"The most important thing to remember as these duels approach is that you should respect your opponent. This isn't the Battle of Hogwarts it is a light duel meant for practice only," Neville said. Albus knew as the professor's eyes passed over his two best friends that the warning was meant for them. Not that they had noticed he knew that the two were two busy fantasizing about all the different ways they were going to murder each other. Albus sighed and tried to ignore their occasional death glares. He didn't know who he would duel. He hadn't made any enemies over the past semester. He guessed that was a good thing but it sure didn't make this bit any easier. He tried to imagine himself trying to fight someone and he could already see himself being hexed by his attacker as he made a sad attempt at thwarting their superior ability. He would have to fight a Hufflepuff, someone who would be nice enough not to make him look to stupid.

"With that said I want you all to start thinking about your partners over the next couple weeks because it will help when we go over the basics of predicting your opponents moves," Neville said wrapping up his brief talk on First Year Fights. "Now we are going to start going over basics of defense. Who can tell me what a ward is."

Albus sank into his chair as the class started its regular Scorpious Rose and the Professor conversation. "Any spell used in defense would be considered a ward," Scorpious answered.

"Right today we are going to touch on a common ward that is appropriately named protego," Professor Longbottom said.

He proceeded to demonstrate the spell and call on students at random to try it out. Rose was the third one called on and as usual she got the spell on her first try. As she turned to run back to her seat Albus could see her eyes start to move to give Scorpious an obnoxious look.

Instead Albus distracted her, _show off_, he mouthed. Rose smiled at her cousin and Albus smiled back as her red curls bounced back into their seat. That was the Rose he grew up with. Well the obnoxious part was totally her too; he just preferred the cheerful red head to the know-it-all half of her.

"Mr. Potter do you want to try or do you want to sit this one out?" Neville called from the front of the room. Albus looked at his crutches. He knew he could get away with not doing the spell. He also knew that if he was going to play out this whole injured person he would hear it later from his brother who was quickly losing his guilty attitude now that it was clear Albus would live.

"I'm fine," Albus said as he gathered himself to move to the front of the room. It took him a minute with the crutches and all but he got there. Once there he rested his right crutch on Neville's desk. He was strong enough to stand on his own, as long as there was no walking he could stay there and cast the spell with only the left crutch.

"Protego," Albus said waving his wand. Nothing happened. When Neville had casted the spell there was what looked like a bluish essence projecting out from his wand creating a shield of protection. Albus wasn't the first one to try the spell and fail in front of the class so he tried again. "Protego," he said trying to put more confidence in the spell.

This time the spell back lash and Albus felt himself falling backwards. He moved his foot back to try and stop his fall but it he was too weak to save himself. He braced himself for the impact with the ground. This wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen and it wouldn't be his last. It would be the first time he had fallen in front of the entire class as he epically failed at casting a spell. He just was having some rotten luck these past few weeks.

Half way through his fall he felt himself slowed though. There were two arms slowing his fall, they weren't strong enough to support his entire weight but they were enough to make him feel more like he was sitting down than falling. He turned to look back at the owner of these arms expecting to see Neville. Instead he saw the women from the corner.

"Th-thanks," Albus stuttered out his face turning red. He was just saved by a girl. Albus glance over at Scorpious who looked like he was about to explode with laughter. Great. The women helped him to his feet and handed him his crutches. He headed back over to his seat and joined his friend.

"Smooth," Scorpious said, "You would make a great damsel in distress. You even have your own auror in shining brown armor." His friend teased.

Albus turned tomato red and crossed his arms over his chest, "Shut up," he murmured Scorpious just shook his head and continued to suppress laughter.

"She's an auror," someone said from behind them. Albus and Scorpious turned to see who was talking. Cato Nott was looking intently at the two boys.

Scorpious nodded, "Yeah they're all over the place. One in every room and hallway. Al says that he recognizes some of them as his dad's coworkers. In fact I've heard his dad is here too."

Albus groaned inwardly. His dad probably wanted the whole aurors being there to be on the down low. He probably should have mentioned that to Scorpious when he pointed the ministry workers out. Now the whole school would know that something was wrong by the end of the day. Nott wasn't known for keeping his large mouth shut.

Nott's eyes widened, "Something big must be going on to have all the aurors here trying to protect us huh."

"Boys you three paying attention?" Neville asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes sir," the three Slytherins replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"You guys should have seen it," Scorpious said as he retold the story of Albus' fall to a group of Slytherin boys at dinner.<p>

Albus just sat there and blushed as his friends cracked up. Occasionally he would murmer, "Wasn't my fault," or, "It wasn't that bad." Although he couldn't even stop himself from laughing along with the other boys.

At this point in time the boys weren't aware that there was a pair of soft brown eyes watching them from the corner of the room. The women in the brown coat had been convienently in all of there classes today as she had managed to get herself assigned to protect the boys from any more threats to their lives. Little did the auror office know that she was the danger in the first place. Funny how things work out. She had both tried to kill Albus and saved him over the course of the past few weeks. No regrets though she was just bidding her time she needed the auror's complete confidence that she was in fact Georgia Littleton which of course she wasn't. In fact she was a he.

The aurors had arrived just in time for his newest batch of polyjuice potion to be ready and he had jumped on the opportunity. Auror's got their own bedrooms, meaning privacy, and they were close to the investigation. One would have thought that after the Moody and Crouch fiasco the aurors would've learned. They didn't though and thus he was standing in the corner at the moment disguised as a woman. At the moment he needed to be catious. He eyed Potter's son and Scorpious. The fact that the blonde haired boy could stand to sit next to the Potter disgusted him. Draco had failed to raise his son properly and when things were all said and done he intended to knock some sense into both the boy and his father. For now he had to sit and wait though. Wait for the right time to launch his attack. He had waited nineteen years to get his revenge on the boy who lived. Soon the great Harry Potter would understand exactly what he had put him through. Soon his agonizing wait would be over. Soon so soon.

* * *

><p>AN Hey so just wanted to thank all my readers out there. This story reached 1000 hits this week end. I know that might just be one person reading it a thousand times but hey sounds like a milestone to me, so thank you I really apreciate all of your reviews and everything.


	13. Chapter 13 Study Sessions and Stalkers

Albus sat with Rose in the library staring at some book on defensive spells. Scorpious was stuck doing detention with Flitwick, so the two had decided to spend the day together. The book had been in front of him for three hours now and he had successfully absorbed nothing. Rose on the other hand was about half way through her fourth book.

Albus finally sat back and groaned," Rose this is pointless we all know that I am going to lose my duel, sitting here and studying isn't going to help anybody."

Rose took her brown eyes off her book and started to comfort Albus," Come on Al you're not going to win if you don't at least try."

Albus groaned again," You're one to talk you're a bloody genius."

Rose grinned," So you admit it then I am going to win my duel."

"I didn't say that," Albus retorted quickly. He had decided that he wasn't taking sides the day that Neville had started to talk about the duels. His friends had started to bug him about it a few weeks later. He was proud he hadn't told both of them that he was rooting for them yet. Being indifferent was hard.

"You want to actually practice the spells?" Rose asked looking at his book which was still on page five.

Albus shrugged," Promise to go easy on me Ravenclaw?"

Rose smiled because she knew he was being serious, "Come on," She said grabbing his hand. She led Albus out into the courtyard, her red curls bouncing as they walked. The sun was shining brightly down on the two cousins in the brisk February weather.

"Alright so you got the protego spell down right?" Rose asked. Albus looked blankly at her not remembering the spell she was talking about. Rose frowned at him," Honestly Al we were taught the spell a month ago." Albus continued to look blankly at her. She sighed, "It was the one that you fell over on when you were on crutches."

That rang a bell," Oh yeah. I gave up on that one after that mess."

Rose frowned," You really need to learn that spell Al. Professor Longbottom said that spell was going to be crucial in winning. How else were you planning on protecting yourself?"

Albus shifted his weight onto his other foot uncomfortably," I wasn't. I guess I planned on winging it. You know I'm not all that great at Defense Aganst the Dark Arts."

Rose looked at her friend like he was crazy. Albus sighed, Rose didn't "wing" things. It wasn't even worth fighting her over it because he knew he would lose. He faced her and waved his wand, "Protego." A flicker of a blue shield flickered from his wand and vanished quickly. It was better than when he had tried it in class, but it was by no means a success.

Rose shook her head," You don't mean it. Like I said you have to try. Imagine the way it would look if the spell was done right and just do it."

Albus brought his eyebrows together and closed his eyes following her instruction," Protego."

He opened his eyes to find a large protective shield glowing from the end of his wand. He grinned," What are you some kind of spell wizard or something?"

Rose laughed," Something like that," she replied. The pair moved on to their next spell in the book that Albus was glazing over earlier. Before they knew it the sky was starting to get darker as night time approached.

"You two are going to miss dinner soon," a voice said from behind them. The two first years spun around to see that women again. She was wearing the same brown cloak that she was wearing last month when she had saved Albus' fall.

Rose looked up at the sky as if just noticing the stars were coming out for the first time," Yeah come on we better hurry. Thanks Ms. Littleton," she called behind her as the two ran. Albus took one last glance back as they left into the woman's brown eyes. They looked kind on the surface but once you looked past the initial warmth there was something hard in them too. Albus had noticed the woman following him recently though he had dismissed it as her job. Her showing up in the courtyard was a little weird though. He had talked to his dad earlier that day. He had said most of the aurors were going to be missing that day, as they had an important meeting at the ministry. He figured that Ms. Littleton would have gone with them. Oh well, must have been stationed to stay back just in case something happened.

Albus and Rose burst into the dining hall. Albus looked at the Slytherin table. Scorpious was already there sitting next to Daniel Higgs and Aphrodite Pusey. Albus waved and headed over to join them.

"See you later Rosie," Albus said using her old nick-name.

Rose wrinkled her nose hearing the name. She had told her family to stop calling her that when she got her letter. She thought it was too babyish, "See you later Al."

Albus trotted over to sit with Scorpious, "Whats up?" he asked as he plopped himself down across from them.

"Nothing much Potter. How bout you? What you up to with the Ravenclaw?"Higgs asked.

"She's my cousin do I need an excuse to hang out with her?" Albus asked. Everyone in his house had more or less accepted that him; however, his family was a different story. The majority of his house mates expected him to drop contact with any relatives while at school. Albus had other plans though. That was one of the reasons he and Scorpious got along so well. Scorpious didn't really mind if Albus wanted to spend a day with Rose, as long as Albus didn't force Scorpious to come with him to hang out with Rose. Not that Albus would do that, he preferred his friends when they weren't trying to kill each other.

Higgs shrugged," Guess not."

Scorpious smiled trying to break up the tension between Higgs and Albus," Flitwick had me writing lines. It is amazing how difficult that is when the paper makes the ink disappear every time you write on it. He knew it was happening too and told me to keep going till the paper was filled."

"That's what you get for talking during class. You really should be paying attention detention doesn't look good on your record. I mean you don't expect to finish top of class being such a trouble maker do you?" Albus joked.

Scorpious scowled at Albus, "Come on we all know I'm going to beat Weasley."

Pusey grinned," I reckon it's the first time we'll have the top student in years. Usually Ravenclaw gets it."

Scorpious grinned, "See Aphrodite agrees with me," he said as if that automatically gave him the win.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Come on Scorpious I know you hate her but you have to admit Rose is a bloody genius. You're giving her a good run for her money sure, but you can't be sure you're going to win."

Higgs raised his dark eye brow, "Whose side are you on Potter?"

"I'm not taking sides," Albus responded. Scorpious already knew this and was relatively cool with it. He did get the occasionally questions from everyone else and they all gave him the same look when he refused to give an appropriate go-Slytherine retort.

"Hey I think that women is staring again Al," Scorpious said lowering his voice. Al pushed his glasses up and glanced over his shoulder. There she was again in her usual corner.

"Think I should ask my dad about it? It is getting kind of weird," Albus murmured.

"What's getting weird?" Pusey inquired.

"Al's got a stalker," Scorpious said with a grin.

Albus scowled at his best friend, "How do you know she is not stalking you. I mean you are always the one who seems to notice her."

Scorpious shook his head, "She followed you in. I bet she was out there when you were with Weasley."

Albus bit his lip and frowned maybe she was just following him. "I'm definitely talking to my dad about that. Maybe she was assigned to like body guard me or something and I don't know about it," Albus responded in all seriousness.

"You know it probably doesn't matter right. She's an auror so how bad could she be?" Scorpious said.

Albus shrugged," Guess so."

"You going to tell us what you were doing with Weasley or not?" Higgs asked changing the subject again. Albus rolled his eyes and started to explain how Rose was helping him out with some spells. All three of them thought it was unfair that he was getting tutored by her. She was too smart apparently, or as Scorpious was saying not smart enough. And so February came and went with the idea of a possible death eater attack falling further and further from Albus' and more importantly the ministry's mind.

* * *

><p>AN Nothing to important to the major plot happens in this chapter. I wanted to introduce some of the other Slytherin kids and show that it isn't just Albus and Scorpious. I also wanted to show a little bit of Rose and Albus time and give people a little insight on their relationship. Updating is probably going to become a little sporatic now that school is back in session but I will try to be sure that I update at least once a week. Thanks for the reviews I love hearing more feedback from old and new people.


	14. Chapter 14 An Opponent

"What are they doing here?" Nott asked as the group of Gryffindor students walked in.

"I don't know but Hufflepuff is here too," Higgs replied, both boys looked rather disgusted at the thought of sharing the room with the additional houses.

Nott groaned," Having to deal with the Ravenclaws was enough of a hassle now we have to put up with all three of them."

"Aw it's not that bad guys," Albus said optimistically.

The two glared at him," Potter if you want everyone to be friends please go join the Hufflepuffs," Nott sneered.

Albus rolled his eyes, "You guys couldn't live without me. You know we would be in last place for the house cup if Slughorn didn't love me so much. If I was a Hufflepuff then they would probably be winning right now." Higgs and Nott both scowled at Albus, but they didn't argue because it was the truth.

"What's up guys," Scorpious asked plopping his blonded head down next to Albus.

"Our whole year is here," Higgs supplied for him.

Scorpious' grey eyes scanned the room," That's weird," he muttered. Albus relaxed a little now that Scorpious was there. Higgs and Nott were a little bit stuck up and hanging out with them got old after they talked for a good fifteen minutes. The two of them had enough self-esteem to rid the world of suicide.

"Alright everyone I want you to sit down according to house," Professor Longbottom said, walking in the door. The room got quiet as students turned to see what Neville had to say. The four Slytherin boys weren't the only ones who noticed the attendance of all four houses.

"First Year Duel signups are today," Professor Longbottom told everyone. Immediately the room was filled with the sounds of excited students all whispering to each other. Albus glanced at his best friend. Scorpious' face was hard with determination; his friend had no intention of losing. He sighed Rose and Scorpious were going to kill each other. That's just great.

"I have the sheet right here. You need to find the person you're going to duel and walk up to me. I'll write you two down as opponents and then you are dismissed. I will post a schedule on the bulletin in each common room tomorrow at lunch. Good luck and remember that I will also be grading you on your performance. It will count as fifty percent of your final exam," Neville explained. Once he had finished talking Scorpious stood up silently and got in line. Rose walked up and stood next to him. The expressions on their faces were identical and neither acknowledged the other. A few other kids got up and stood in line behind them but no one else in the room had such stony faces.

Albus turned and looked at the other students. The room was a mess as students from different houses merged to try and find an opponent. Albus was the only one sitting down at the moment, since everyone else was mingling. He stood up nervously, who he picked as a partner would determine exactly how bad he was humiliated. From a strategic stand point that meant he should find a Hufflepuff to duel. A Hufflepuff wouldn't have studied for this the way a Ravenclaw would've and they wouldn't have the natural talent of a Gryffindor. From a reputation stand point though fighting a Hufflepuff was bad. It was the same as if you fought a girl if you win then everyone would tell you what a bad person you were for beating up such a nice person (except for Nott and Higgs they would tell you what a great job you did for beating up such a nice person), and if you lost then you just lost to a Hufflepuff and everyone will make fun of you (especially Nott and Higgs). Albus brought his eyebrows together, he was going to lose, he had accepted the fact. Now it was just a choice between damaging his nonexistent popularity or permanently maiming himself.

Albus looked up and scanned the potential enemies. The crowd in the room had thinned a lot and there was only about ten people left, most of whom looked rather hesitant to approach each other. Neville wasn't trying to hurry anyone and sat patiently at the front of the room. Three Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaw, three Gryffindors, and one Slytherin, Albus counted. Everyone else in his house had their fair share of enemies, being a Slytherin, and so they hadn't had problems finding a partner. Albus knew all of the Ravenclaws from classes and he knew that fighting any one of them was suicidal.

Albus turned to continue to examine the other six first years when the boy walked up to him, "Hey Slytherin you need a partner."

"Um," Albus started. The boy had golden brown wiry hair that fell a bit past his ears and arrogant blue eyes. A gold and red stripped tie hung loosely around his neck.

"I don't expect you to want to duel me I mean we both know you are going to lose," the boy said bluntly, "unfortunately everyone else is too scared I will beat them up. I promise I'll try my best not to hurt you too bad."

Albus squinted at the boy. Did he just say what Albus thought he said? Albus had the urge to punch the kid. He knew he was going to lose but that didn't mean that this stranger could come up to him and tell him that.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Albus asked making sure the annoyance was thick in his voice.

"I'm the son of the great Cormac McLaggan order of merlin fifth class," the boy said as if he was shocked Albus didn't know.

The urge to sock this kid was growing significantly. Nothing would've made Albus happier than to make this kid eat his words. "Clearly you don't know who I am," Albus said, already knowing that he could one up this kid in one area.

The boy raised his eyebrow amused, "Yes and who are you." He seemed to be humoring Albus under the assumption that nothing Albus said could put him to shame.

"My name is Albus, Albus Potter, son of the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived," Albus made sure that the point was taken that he was mocking the McLaggan boy. He wanted to make sure the kid understood that he didn't have to hide under his fathers' name.

The kid seemed oblivious, not understanding that Albus was making fun of his arrogance, "Well, that's all the more reason you shouldn't fight me. When I win everyone will be more likely to make fun of you. I mean its one thing to have a famous dad, its another thing to not be able to live up to your dad's name. It's ok though, not everyone can be like me."

That was the last straw, Albus was fuming. "You want a fight I'll give you one," Albus retorted marching angrily up to Neville.

"I'm fighting him Neville," Albus said jutting his finger towards McLaggan. Neville looked up at Albus surprised. It took a lot to make Albus mad and Neville had never seen him so angry. On top of that Albus wasn't really supposed to be calling Neville by his first name; he was Professor Longbottom at school. Albus' judgment wasn't very clear at the moment though.

Neville pretended that he didn't hear Albus call him that though. "Alright then I'll put Albus Potter and Garrett McLaggan on as opponents."

Albus nodded and turned to march out of the room. As he left he made sure that he bumped into McLaggan. Neville smiled from his desk. It was about time someone put some drive into Albus. Harry's son seemed permanently convinced that he would always be doomed to come in second best. Neville didn't blame him with friends like Scorpious and a family like the Potters. Neville knew he had potential though; Albus was the only one who seemed blind to the possibility of success.

Albus stormed into the common room and went to join Scorpious, Higgs, and Nott. His foul mood was noticed by the other boys but they ignored it.

"Who are you fighting Potter," Higgs asked.

"That Gryffindor git McLaggan," Albus replied.

"Gryffindor," Nott said unhappily.

"Yeah why?" Albus inquired.

Scorpious grinned and held his hand out to Nott who handed him some money. "I told you Cato," Scorpious said triumphantly.

"What?" Albus asked again confused.

"Nott thought you were going to chicken out and duel a Hufflepuff girl," Scorpious said counting his winnings, "I said you were going to pick someone better than that."

Albus didn't know whether to be mad that they were betting on him or happy that Scorpious actually thought he would duel a Gryffindor. He sat down on the couch next to Higgs.

"Who are you guys dueling," Albus asked.

"Weasley," Scorpious answered, but of course Albus already knew that.

"I've got the Ackerly girl. She's getting a bit too confident for her own good you know. Thought I would put her in her place," Higgs responded from next to Albus.

"You two are wimps fighting a bunch of girls. I am fighting Jason Thomas," Nott said proudly. Albus smiled at his friends, Nott and Higgs were some of the biggest jerks he had ever met, but Slytherin had become his family now and Higgs and Nott were part of it. The rest of the day went by fast and Albus was enjoying some of the positive attention he was getting for fighting a Gyffindor.

It wasn't until dinner that he started to regret his decision. James, Fred, Lorcan, and Lysander had walked up to Albus and Scorpious while they were walking into the Great Hall.

"Whats up boys? I hear your duel sign ups were today," James said happily. Albus hated when James was this peppy, it never meant anything good.

Lorcan smiled, "We hear you're," he said

"Fighting a Gryffindor Al," Lysander finished

"Garret McLaggan," Albus replied nervously.

"Ohhhh McLaggan," Fred said excitedly.

"Well, can't argue the choice now can we," James said.

"Rightful git that boy is," Lorcan said nodding.

"I have to say though the boy does have some substance behind his obnoxious overinflated ego," Lysander said. Albus swallowed, Lysander was the closest thing to the voice of reason that the four second year boys had. He stated facts and then the other three chose whether to ignore them or not. Being the son of two Ravenclaws, Lysander knew a lot of facts and nobody ever refuted a word he said. He was one of the reasons that James' pranks worked out so well. Lysander always thought them through logically first.

"Is he a good dueler?" Albus asked trying to sound brave.

"I hear he hexed one of the Hufflepuffs while demonstrating his superioriy to the world," Lysander said, "He said it was an accident though because it would be criminal if he was seen as a villain you know."

"Great," Albus said sarcastically. His decision to fight a Gryffindor didn't seem so brilliant now.

Fred laughed, "No worries though right. I mean you aren't the one who's going to have issues. I mean your not fighting Rosie. Malfoy you've got yourself in for one."

Scorpious smiled, "I've got it handled. Don't worry I'll win."

James smiled, "Well you know Malfoy since you are Al's best friend that means that technically you are part of the family. That means it is only right that we fear for your safety. Now that being said we also need to watch out for Rosie, so don't go easy on her kay?" James said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Well boys we have to be off. We've got some dung bombs to drop on some snakes. No offense," Fred said.

"See ya later Al. Try not to lose too bad," James said with a smile and with that the four were off to punish some poor Slytherin boys that were thankfully not Albus and Scorpious.

Albus sighed hopelessly. What had he gotten himself into?


	15. Chapter 15 Rose vs Scorpious

The Great Hall was empty of its usual furniture. The chairs and tables had disappeared somewhere, leaving ample space for the activities planned. Students lined the walls of the room forming a rectangle around a large empty space in the middle. Currently there was one lone figure who dared to pass the invisible line that the students stood behind and he was of course the professor. Above Neville Longbottom was a floating scoreboard with a section for all four houses. Each number was at zero for the moment, for no duels had taken place yet. The room was silent with anticipation. Even the dead made more noise than this class of first years.

In the corner of the room was one Georgia Littleton. Her presence had gone unnoticed by all as her appearance and the abilities she had displayed over her stay were extraordinary. At the moment her average murky brown eyes were pinned on a particular student. The boy stood with his arms cross and his grey eyes were a mask of determination. There was a point in time when she, or rather he, had once looked like that boy. She smiled to herself; she would be able to return to her original self soon, the plan was in place.

"First up is Rose Weasley from Ravenclaw and Scorpious Malfoy from Slytherin," Longbottom called. The brown eyes continued to be glued on the boy as he walked beside Longbottom. A girl with red curls that fell in ringlets to her shoulders came to stand on the opposite side of Longbottom. Both students were facing each other with their wands grasped firmly, ready to begin. From the corner of the room Georgia Littleton craned her neck so that she could see the Slytherin boy better. This was his time to live up to the family name and she expected no less of him.

Longbottom nodded glancing at both participants. He held up his hand, waved it in a downward motion signaling that the two could start whenever they pleased, and proceded to join the other students located along the lines of the rectangle.

Both opponents bowed. She had to grit her teeth as the boy bowed far too low for her liking. Then the battle commenced.

The Weasley girl struck first, "Expeliarmus," she said waving her wand expertly at the boy.

"Protego," he said. The spell bounced away and towards the bystanders but just before it hit one it seemed to dissolve into an invisible forcefeild that was keeping the duelers from expanding their battle too far.

Now it was the boy's turn to attack as he rounded his arm around, "Cunfundo." He said sending an orange curse towards the girl. Littleton smiled as the boy's curse was far more advanced than the girl's original one.

The girl reacted quickly," Finite Incantatem," she called. The two spells collided mid air and the cunfundo charm was disappeared.

The boy didn't give her time to attack again as he sent a trio of spells her way, "Furnunculus, Incarcerous, Locomotor Mortis" the boy called. The girl managed to block all two of the curses and dodged the third.

"Petrificus Totalus," shouted the red head. Littleton couldn't be sure but when the girl shot that spell she thought she might have seen a whisp of a smile on Longbottom's face as if he were smiling at a memory. It angered her that the man might favor the girl, not that she cared much about what the Longbottom buffoon thought.

The boy dived out of the way of that one sliding on the ground and quickly popping back up gracefully. By that time she had cast the curse again, but he managed to block it. Littleton caught a glance of Potter's boy then. He had his hand running through his messy mop of black hair and his emerald green eyes were exceptionally worried. Littleton inwardly scowled at the boy. The Malfoy family needed no sympathy or worry from his kind.

"Difindo," the boy shouted.

The girl stepped to the left and yelled," Levicorups" she shouted. Littleton furrowed her eyebrows. If she remembered correctly that was Severus' spell. That dirty traitor must have told the lot of them all of his tricks. Oaf.

The boy ducked this time and ended up falling backwards onto his bottom. She gritted her teeth. This position was too vulnerable for a duel.

Still on the ground the boy shot Difindo at the girl again. She made the move like she was going to defleact the curse. It was at that point that the boy made a fatal mistake. He waited for her to cast the protection curse before getting up or firing a new hex. She jumped on the opportunity and instead of casting protego she caught him off guard.

"Expeliarmus," she cried. The difindo curse that the boy sent missed her head by a centimeter sending cutting a lock of her red hair in the process. Her curse didn't miss though. It hit the unprepared boy square in the chest sending his wand flying.

Longbottom stepped in at that point clapping loudly, "Well done. Now that was a duel, it lasted an entire three minutes. Might not sound like a lot but it is when you're fighting. It was so good I think I'm giving out some bonus points. For this duel I will award ten points to Slytherin and twenty to Ravenclaw. Good job. Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry, I know you're not hurt but I have to ask that you go see Madame Pomfrey. It's standard procedure to make sure everyone is ok that's all."

The boy nodded and got up. His face looked like it was going to be permanently frozen into a scowl as he left the rectangle. The girl turned and picked up the lock of hair that had fallen from her head regretfully. Then she turned and walked back to the outside of the square to join her house. Once she got there several housemates clapped her on the back congratulating her.

Littleton glanced over at Potter's son again. The boy looked both relieved and happy. Hatred bubbled inside of her upon seeing his face. Scorpious Malfoy, the pure blood son of Draco Malfoy, and grandson of none other than himself, Lucius Malfoy, had just been beat by the filfy daughter of the Weasley's and a mudblood. He examined the girl malevolently. Then all of a sudden he relaxed. Harry Potter had a meeting with the minister tonight. At the ministry. Tonight was the night when he would put his plans into action and in the process he would fulfill several needs for revenge. Georgia Littleton got up and left the room there was much to be arranged in the short six hours that she had until nightfall.

* * *

><p>Albus looked up at the score board that hung above the dueling area. Slytherin had won 3, Raveclaw 5, Hufflepuff 1 and Gryffindor 4. Scorpious and Rose's battle had gone well as in neither of them maimed the other. Although he knew that Scorpious' pride was damaged and Rose would be furious about her impromptu haircut. That was minimal losses though so overall it was a success.<p>

"Alright that's all the duels for today. We start tomorrow with Mark Delton and Carry Grey. Good job today," Neville called. Albus looked around the massive crowd looking for Rose, as Scorpious was in the hospital wing. He couldn't find her though.

He sighed and resorted to hanging out with Higgs and Nott for the rest of the day. It was about as entertaining as watching grass grow, especially because Nott had won and couldn't shut up about it. Eventually Scorpious showed up again and the four headed off to dinner. They didn't talk about Scorpious' duel, even Nott knew better than to irk Scorpious at the moment.

Albus glanced over his shoulder at the Ravenclaw table, which had reappeared in their absence, during dinner. He searched the familiar faces for his cousin but there wasn't any bright orange red heads sticking out among them.

"I wonder were Rose is," he muttered to himself.

"Probably trying to fix her hair," Scorpious said sourly.

Albus nodded it hadn't come off very nice, but that was to be expected since the duel's outcome. Anyway when it came down to it Scorpious was actually probably right.

The rest of the night dragged on same as usual. Albus was starting to grow worried about his duel coming up. Every time Scorpious said something about losing Albus would just remind him that his duel was tomorrow and that after he failed epically no one would be bothering Scorpious anymore.

Finally after what felt like years the day was over. Albus put his pajamas on and walked over to get in bed. The dropped like a rock onto the mattress and laid his head down to find something crinkling on his pillow.

Albus sat up and stuck his glasses back on his face. It was a note.

"Lumos," he said quietly, as he was the last one still awake.

_Albus Potter_

_By now I'm sure you have noticed Rose Weasley's absence. Don't worry though she is safe with me, for now. You're dead line is midnight. I am in the forest, just enter about an acre or two away from Hagrid's Hut and I will find you. The clock is ticking._

_Yours Truly_

Albus grabbed his wand and quickly glanced at Scorpious. Changing his mind quickly. If it was who he thought it was then Scorpious didn't need to be there to see his grandfather that way. And there was no doubt in his mind that it was the same person. After all, the letter was signed the same way the chocolate frog box had been.


	16. Chapter 16 Forbidden Forest

As scary as the Forbidden Forest had looked in the day, it was so much worse at night. The tall trees loomed tall, blocking out any possible light that might have been able to penetrate it. Twigs crunched loudly under Albus' feet drawing the attention of every living creature within a mile radius. Every now and then he would hear something moving in the trees around him and he would jump three feet in the air. It wasn't helping that his light his want was emitting was making the shadows move.

Albus had been walking through the woods for fifteen minutes when he saw the clearing. The trees had thinned a bit revealing an medium sized lake. The water was dark and the moon reflected off the surface. The surface of the water rippled slightly as unknown creatures moved under the surface.

"Just in time," a deep voice said. Albus spun around to look for the voices owner. A tall man jutted out from the trees a few yards away. His dark robes were worn and dirty. In his hand was a cane with a snake head on top of it. The head looked like it was once a bright silver, but tarnish covered it now. The snake's eyes once were made up of a gem or crystal; however, the jewel had since fallen out leaving an empty eye socket in its place. When Albus looked into the man's face he had no doubt of who he was. He had long grey hair that cascaded down to his shoulders. In another life time it was the same white blonde color that Scorpious' was. His cold grey eyes pierced through the night glaring at Albus with hatred. Albus scanned the area around Lucius Malfoy looking for a certain red head. She wasn't there.

"Where is Rose?" Albus asked trying to portray the courage of Godric Gryffindor himself through his voice.

The man's mouth twitched slightly when Albus spoke," Not here Potter," he sneered. Albus noticed that the light on the ground was moving. Albus swallowed, his hand was shaking uncontrollably as making his wand move. Albus swallowed, no matter how confident he sounded his looks were telling otherwise.

Albus searched for something to say, something that would have sounded remotely brave and powerful. All he could come up with was a feeble, "Where is she?"

Lucius Malfoy moved his hand to his walking stick and revealed that the handle was actually the handle of a wand and that the stick was concealing it. Albus frowned and searched through his memory. He was quite sure that his dad had told him that Lucius Malfoy's wand had gotten destroyed at some point during the war.

"W-Wasn't that broke?" Albus stuttered out. He probably sounded like an idiot.

"Just another thing your father took from me. I got a new one and fastened the old handle to it," Lucius Malfoy sneered, "Do you know who I am Potter?"

Albus nodded, "You're Scorpious' grandpa. You were a death eater."

The man pointed his wand and flicked it. Albus waited for a spell to come at him, but there was no flash of light coming out of the brown wooden stick. Instead he felt something invisible hit his gut hard. It knocked him into the air and back several feet, making him hit the ground with a thud.

"Do you know what your father did to me?" Lucius Malfoy spat out. His voice sounded crazed as the man crept closer to Albus closing the distance between them slowly.

"H-he didn't do anything to you. He was just protecting the wizarding world," Albus said confidently.

"LIAR," the man screamed sending Albus back a few feet again. This time he felt his body crash into a tree painfully. His vision blurred for a moment with the pain of the impact. Perhaps he had hit his head. It was a little hard to tell as he was a bit disoriented at the moment.

"Your father took everything from me," Lucius Malfoy yelled, his furious voice echoing slightly in the forest. When Albus had walked to the lake he had felt as if dark creatures had been lurking around every corner. This man seemed to have deadened the forest, making even the darkest of things disappear into the night.

"Y-you b-brought this o-on y-yourself," Albus stuttered out. He had stopped trying to hide the fear in his voice as bravery didn't look like it was going to protect him now.

"I used to be powerful. I was His favorite. I was going to be his minister when he had won. Then your father had to go and ruin it. It started with that prophecy. When He fell things were never the same," Lucius Malfoy spat out. "I salvaged it though. I earned my place in life in His absence. Then your father came and ruined it all again."

Albus might have felt sorry for the man. He seemed generally crushed by the turn of events in his life. Unfortunately the wand that was pointing dangerously close to his position was erasing any form of sympathy.

"He returned and things were never the same. It was all because of your cursed father. When he was gone I lost my son to the boy-who-lived. I wanted your father dead. I was going to kill him. My plan would have worked. Draco felt some silly debt to him though. He wouldn't do it. I lost my son to your father. Now your father is going to lose a son to me," Lucius Malfoy flicked his wand upward and Albus felt his legs involuntarily forced into a standing position.

He was going to attack now and Albus needed to figure out something to defend himself. He reached into his pocket for his wand but he felt something else in there too. Albus smiled, surprise was his weapon now.

"Where is Rose," he asked again. Lucius Malfoy didn't miss the new confidence in his voice.

"She is tied to a tree somewhere in the forest," Lucius Malfoy said a bit of sick humor evident in his voice, "I will go get her when I'm done here. Two in one, son of the boy-who lived, and daughter of the mudblood and the blood traitor."

Albus nodded, "You shouldn't say things like that. It's not nice. You don't want people to get the wrong impression do you?" Then Albus attacked. He pulled the small green orb from his pocket and threw it with flawless aim. It hit the man square in the chest and exploded in a mass of green. He would have to thank Uncle Charlie again later for the paint popper. Albus took off, darting around Lucius Malfoy and towards the direction he came. Rose had to be here somewhere, it was barely ten o clock, how far could Lucius Malfoy have gotten since he had seen Rose at two. Albus breathed hard as he ran, probably pretty far.

He didn't hear the foot steps behind him instead he was overcome with a black smoky presence that passed over him. Lucius Malfoy materialized in front of him looking particularly irritated. Green popper paint covered his robe and he had splotches of it on his face. Albus felt the same force hit his stomach as before.

Albus hit the ground with a thud. He felt the wind move out of him as he shakily reached for his wand. He lifted it towards his attacker. A spell, he needed a spell. But what spell, he had been trained all year to distract and disarm. The man that stood in front of him had bigger plans than that. Lucius Malfoy's grey hair hung in the man's eyes as he grinned at Albus, completing the madman look. The man wanted him to fight back, to show him how weak he really was. Well Albus wasn't going to give him that. If he was going to go he would do it in his own way. He smiled to himself he was probably the only wizard in the world who would go down without a fight. Well he was used to being the odd one out by now. Albus closed his eyes and waited for the green flash to come so that he could finally meet all the dead people in the pictures on his father's wall.

He heard Lucius Malfoy scream in rage as he waited for his death then something unexpected cut into the attack. There was the sound of a wand clattering to the ground.

"Don't move," a new but familiar voice said menacingly. Albus opened his eyes and looked up.

"Dad!" Albus cried jumping to his feet. In front of him stood a disarmed Lucius Malfoy, behind the death eater the one and only Harry Potter pointing his wand into the white haired man's back.

"Hey Albus you did really good," his father said then he turned his attention back to Lucius Malfoy, "Incarcerous." A rope came out of Albus's dad's wand tying up the death eater.

"I found her Harry," a relieved voice called that no doubt belonged to Uncle Ron. Two more people walked up beside his father each taking Lucius Malfoy by an arm. His dad lowered his wand and gave Lucius over to the other two aurors. Then he turned his attention back to his son enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Um dad? That hurts," Albus complained.

Harry drew back and examined his son, "I'm so sorry this shouldn't have happened. Can you walk? We need to get out of the forest."

Albus nodded and grasped his father's arm to pull himself up. He could stand find if not for the dizzy feeling that immediately overcame him when he righted himself. Soon he found himself sitting on the ground again.

"I think I bumped my head," Albus said moving his hand to feel for an injury. The hair in the back of his head felt wet. He looked at his fingers, it was blood.

Next thing he knew he was being carried through the forest like a two year old who was afraid of the dark.

His father was talking to him, telling him about something related to Rose. His dad's voice sounded blurred though.

"Daaaaaadd, arrre youuu oooohhhkaaaaay?" Albus asked. His voice sounded kind of like a moaning child. His vision was the next thing that started going as yellow spots blocked out the passing trees.

"Albus?" someone was yelling. He couldn't remember whose voice it was anymore. The world around him went dark and he faded into a world.


	17. Chapter 17 Unfortunate Family Ties

Albus moaned as he felt a shooting pain in the back of his head. He thought he heard someone talking to him but he wasn't sure who it was or what they were saying. The pain was fading now and with it he could feel the world starting to become clear again. There was something soft under him. It felt like a pillow. He opened his eyes to see what he assumed was a ceiling. It was white and blurred so Albus couldn't be sure. There was figure hovering above him, someone with black hair. The blackness started to return and he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>"Psssst, Al, are you awake?" a voice whispered from next to him. Albus rolled over and opened his eyes just enough to see who it was. His vision wasn't stellar and it was probably due to the fact that he didn't feel the familiar weight of glasses on his nose.<p>

"Rose?" Albus croaked squinting a bit to try and make the body out better. His voice sounded horse, like he had caught a cold.

"Yeah Albus it's me," Rose said, her voice sounded controlled.

"Have you been crying?" he asked weakly.

"No," she said. Albus didn't believe her for a second.

"Glasses?" Albus asked in a whisper.

"They broke when your dad was carrying you back. They fell when you-"Rose's voice broke.

Albus rolled back over onto his back, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Al," she replied.

"Liar," Albus said after letting out a loud yawn. His eye lids felt heavy and after another moment he drifted back into blackness.

* * *

><p>"Albus?" said a new voice.<p>

Albus slowly opened his eyes. The same blurred figure stood above him that was earlier, the one with the dark hair. Before he had been too disoriented to recognize the way the figure stood but now it was clear as day.

"Dad?" Albus asked.

"Hey you're awake," Harry replied. His dad sounded a tired.

"What happened?," Albus asked weakly.

"You hit your head on something. You passed out half way back from the forest from losing a lot of blood. We couldn't apparate because we were on Hogwarts ground. It was a close call you weren't responding. Madame Pomfrey said you were gone for a minute," Harry's voice cracked, "She got you back though."

Albus nodded and moved his hand to his head feeling for a wound. He found none of course; Madame Pomfrey was good at what she did. Albus glanced over at the bed Rose had been in earlier. The entire thing was a blur of white sheets. It was impossible to tell if Rose was sleeping there without his glasses. His near death experience explained why Rose was upset though. She was probably worried sick about him the same way he was about her the other night.

"She's out of the hospital," Harry said, answering his unspoken question, "He didn't hurt her at all. She was only here because Madame Pomfrey hadn't had a chance to check up on her."

"She's ok then?" Albus asked the worry weighing heavy in his voice.

"Perfectly fine," His father reassured him. The blurred area around Harry's mouth moved. His father was smiling at him.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, it's just whoever said that you didn't take after either of your parents was wrong," his father mumbled. Albus squinted at his father, confused. He really wished he could see the man's face.

Albus let out a big yawn. "You better get some sleep," Harry said, "It will make your head get better faster." The minute he was given permission his head sunk down, and Albus let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>This time when Albus woke up he felt truly refreshed. If only he could see where he was going he would have gotten up and left the hospital at that moment. The room was empty this time, or at least it looked empty. Albus sat up and started to walk tentatively towards the door.<p>

"Hello?" he called hoping someone would hear him before he crashed into something and really killed himself. There was a creaking noise as the door to the hospital opened.

"Albus, you're awake," a happy voice said.

Albus smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice, "What's up Scorpious?"

"Nothing much, you missed your duel you know," Scorpious informed him.

"Bummer" Albus said feigning extreme sadness.

Scorpious laughed, "Nott and Higgs swear you did this to yourself on purpose because you were trying to get out of fighting McLaggan. I reassured them though that it was just because you're a first class klutz."

"How kind of you," Albus said sarcastically.

"I only speak the truth I mean it takes talent to give yourself a concussion while you are sleep walking through the dungeons at midnight," Scorpious said with a laugh.

"Is that what they told you?" Albus asked suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah isn't that what happened?" Scorpious asked confused.

"Albus, Scorpious," a voice said coming from the doorway. Both boys turned to see who it was, but unfortunately Albus was currently blind so it wasn't helping much.

"Who are you?" Albus asked squinting at the figure. He was even too far away to make out the figure's hair color.

"Bloody hell, don't you recognize your own uncle," Uncle Ron asked disbelievingly.

Albus felt his face going "Weasley" red, "Sorry Uncle Ron I don't have my glasses."

"Right well I need both of you to come with me," he replied.

Albus glanced at Scorpious who moved his blurry arms up to show he didn't know what Uncle Ron was talking about. The two started walking towards the door, but Albus didn't get far before missing the door way and walking into the actual door. He didn't have to be able to see his friend to know that he was rolling his eyes. Then he felt someone, presumably his Uncle, pulling him through the door.

"What's going on?" Albus asked.

"We need to have a talk with you boys about a certain death eater," Uncle Ron replied.

"What death eater?" Scorpious asked. Uncle Ron didn't answer instead he continued to lead the two boys down several stairs. At first Albus was confused, then he realized that they were probably using the dungeons in the way they were intended to be used.

Eventually they were led into an empty classroom that was filled with blurry objects that were presumably desks and chairs.

"You two should sit," Uncle Ron told them. Albus walked forward and felt for the nearest chair taking a seat. Scorpious sat next to him.

"They're here?" Albus' dad's voice called from somewhere outside the room.

"Yup," Uncle Ron replied casually. A figure walked through the door and sat down in a chair facing the boys.

"You two recognize this woman?" Harry asked from chair. His blurred figure held a picture up for the boys to see.

"That's Ms. Littleton," Scorpious said out loud, informing Albus of the picture's identity.

"She was an older member of the aurors office," Harry explained, "She was actually assigned to watch over you after the frog incident."

"Frog incident? I thought that was a misunderstanding," Scorpious said.

"No it wasn't. You heard the official report Scorpious. It was no accident that Albus was poisoned. A death eater planted the stuff there when George Weasley was returning from work. We've worked out a fifteen minute time frame in which his bag was left unattended. Then someone was close enough to our house to magically plant the idea into James' brain to look through George's bag and prank Albus with the poison. The public heard that it was an accident to avoid panic," Harry said, his voice dead serious. He didn't need his glasses to know that Harry was wearing his auror face.

"You know who did it then?" Scorpious demanded.

"I was getting there," Harry replied calmly," Ms. Littleton was found walking through the ministry the other day. She was quite disoriented and had a really short haircut. The same death eater that poisoned you Al was waltzing around the castle for the entire semester unnoticed."

"That must have been how he got to Rose," Albus mumbled.

"Wait what? He tried to kill Weasley? You knew?" Scorpious asked.

"Albus knew all semester. I told him only because it was directly related to his safety. He was sworn to secrecy so he couldn't tell you," Harry said quickly covering for Albus' lack of sharing.

"I got a note the night I broke my head open," Albus started to explain, he reached for his pocket then realized he was still wearing his pajamas and the note wasn't with him.

"It's right here," Harry said holding out a blurry piece of paper over to Scorpious. Albus knew Scorpious probably had his eyebrows drawn and his pointed face was probably hard as plastic at the moment.

"Is that how you got the concussion, fighting a death eater?" Scorpious asked. Albus nodded silently," You should have woken me up I would've helped."

"Do you know who the death eater was Scorpious?" Harry asked.

"No," Scorpious said surprised anyone would even suggest that he knew.

"His name is Lucius Malfoy. Currently he is locked in a classroom a few doors down without his wand in something muggles call a strait jacket," Harry said bluntly. The blur that was Scorpious turned tree shades paler than it already was. The room was silent for an unbearably long time.

"My grandfather tried to kill Albus," Scorpious mumbled finally more to himself than to anyone else. He was silent for another moment. Albus wished more than ever that he could see and examine his best friend's face.

"We've called your dad. He's coming to talk to you and help us deal with your grandfather," Harry said quietly.

"I want to see him," Scorpious demanded suddenly, there was no sympathy in his cold voice.

"I can't let you do that," Harry said.

"Yes you can but you need my dad's permission. July 14th 1934 they let a minor talk to a mass murderer by the name of-"Scorpious started to list some obscure fact that he read in some obscure book.

"Fine, _if_ your dad gives you permission," Harry said defeated. Harry stood up and patted Albus on the back," Your Dad won't be here for another day because of work. You boys should go get some sleep. I got you're duel rescheduled Al so you've got a big day tomorrow."

Albus paled, "You did what?" His father just let out a hearty laugh and led the two out of the room and towards the Slytherin common room.

"Night boys," Harry said as he watched his son and Scorpious walk through the wall that led to the common room. The boys played a game of chess and sat around for a few hours before heading to bet. Scorpious won in a landslide with only four of his pieces destroyed. He didn't brag or tease Albus the way he usually did. In the two semesters that Albus' had known Scorpious he had never seen him so serious.

* * *

><p>AN Just wanted to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers (specifically MissVenusVixen and hmweasley who have more or less reviewed just about every chapter). I reached 2000 hits on this story (again I know it might be four people refreshing the page alot) your support means alot:) hope you like this chapter, I think there will only be two maybe three but probably two more.


	18. Chapter 18 Duels and Reunion

Albus was shaking as he walked shakily towards the great hall, alone. The world around him was a blur as his glasses were still shipping. He was about to fight a Gryffindor. A list of spells was on repeat in his head, Expeliarmus, Protego, Confundo, Levicorpus, and a few others he knew. The list was frighteningly short. He was screwed.

"Albus wait up," Albus turned at the sound of his father's voice.

"What?" Albus asked and for a moment he had a terrible knot in his stomach. His dad didn't want to watch him did he?

"I thought you might want to see during your fight," Harry said. Albus nodded still a bit confused.

"I have my spare," Harry explained handing his son the glasses. They felt rounder than his old glasses, and there was a notch in the middle as if they had been broken in half several times. His dad's face came into a sharp focus as he pushed the glasses up his nose.

"They were my glasses when I was in school. They're a little old fashion, but they work," Harry said examining his son's face. With the glasses on Albus' could have passed as the ten year old Harry with no problems. All he needed now was a lightning shaped scar.

"Um thanks," Albus said.

"Good luck," Harry said with a smile

"I'll need it," Albus mumbled in return before turning towards the Great Hall.

McLaggan was there waiting for him," You're here," he said genuinely surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus asked annoyed.

"I thought you chickened out," McLaggan said. Albus decided that it wasn't McLaggan's arrogance that annoyed him. It was the dead serious way that he went about it. For instance, at the moment, there wasn't any trace of a taunt on the boy's face. He simply didn't think anyone was brave enough to fight him.

"Nope," Albus said through clenched teeth. Any nervousness that had been building up over the past few hours had vanished. All that he could think of at the moment was a physical need to beat the crap out of the obnoxious Gryffindor that was standing across from him.

"You boys ready?" Neville inquired.

"I'm ready," McLaggan said. He gave Albus a superior look that implied that Albus wasn't ready nor would he ever be.

Albus narrowed his eyes with distaste and nodded in response.

Neville nodded, "Alrighty, ready, set, go." Albus gave a curt nod to McLaggan trying to show as little respect as possible. His opponent did the same.

"Reducto," McLaggan said waving his wand. A purple red spell shot from its tip, and with that the duel began.

* * *

><p>Scorpious exited the common room to meet his father. Draco Malfoy was standing outside the wall, his pale features plastered into a stony mask.<p>

"Scorpious," he said in acknowledgement. Then he turned and started walking, expecting his son to fall into step behind him.

"I want to meet him dad," Scorpious said strongly as they walked. Draco's features flinched slightly when his son made the request.

"I know," Draco said softly. He had raised his son to be strong, stronger than he had been when he was a student. He was just beginning to learn that strength came with some consequences. This need to confront his enemies was one of them.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way. Draco led them through the corridors to their destination. Eventually they reached a classroom a few doors down from the one Scorpious was in the day before with Albus. Harry Potter was waiting outside of it.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded when they got there.

"Potter," Draco spat back.

"He said that you wouldn't help him," Harry replied, his emerald eye's meeting the grey ones.

The two stood there holding each other's gaze before Draco finally broke "I owed you from that night. Now we are even," Draco replied smoothly.

"I believe you owed me two," Harry said lightly recalling that the golden trio saved Draco from not only the room of requirements but from a death eater too that night.

Draco scowled but didn't press the issue.

"Did you want to talk to him?" Harry asked after he saw that he wasn't going to get a reply.

Draco shook his head absently," I told him everything I wanted to say years ago."

"I wanted to meet him," Scorpious demanded interrupting the two men. Both looked down at him. Harry bit his lip and Draco's face returned to its previous stony expression.

Without a word Harry nodded and opened the door to the classroom. Scorpious paused a second.

"Are you going?" Harry asked. Scorpious nodded, took a deep breath and started to walk.

* * *

><p>Albus' mind was devoid of everything that he had learned over the past year. At the moment he was learning that he is quite the acrobat as he dodged spells left and right. He quickly learned that McLaggan had a very peculiar method of dueling in which he started using spells and simply didn't stop. The boys mouth was moving rapidly as he called out every spell he knew in a continuous loop. A steady stream of spells came out from the tip of his wand and bombarded Albus. It was a wonder McLaggan's face wasn't turning red because Albus wasn't sure he was breathing in between spells. Albus on the other hand was breathing heavily with exertion; he doubted he could keep this up to much longer. Finally his brain lapse seemed to give for a moment and a spell came to mind.<p>

"Protego," Albus shouted, his voice ringing though the empty Great Hall. The current blue spell that was speeding towards him rebounded towards the wall. McLaggan kept sending spells though only now Albus was able to protect himself, with his one spell vocabulary. Albus gritted his teeth as he flicked his wand back and forth. McLaggan wasn't slowing down; he was like a wizard on steroids. Albus needed him to stop if he had any hope of retaliating he had to find some way to distract McLaggan. He frowned; he could feel beads of sweat starting to roll down his forehead. McLaggan wasn't looking exerted by any means other than his aim was faltering up a bit.

There wasn't anywhere to run now as he tried to figure out his next move. What would Rose or Scorpious do? That's when he smiled. Albus started to step backwards towards the outer edges of the rectangle. The further he got away from McLaggan the less accurate the bombardment of spells were. Once the two had a solid twenty yards between them Albus dove to the right tucking and rolling so that when he landed he was out of McLaggan's line of fire. He had one shot now before McLaggan turned and continued his attacks. He pointed his wand at his opponent.

"EXPELIARMUS," Albus shouted. McLaggan's wand flew from his hand landing a few feet away from him. Albus beamed at McLaggan as the boy gaped at the Slytherin in disbelief. He had won.

* * *

><p>Scorpious stared at the man in the chair across from him. He had long white hair and grey eyes just like Scorpious had. His chin was covered in messy, unruly stubble. His eyes were blood shot and mad. When Scorpious walked into the room the man's cracked lips formed into a sadistic smile.<p>

"Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy," the man said his eyes drinking in his grandson's image.

Scorpious just stood there off guard and stared at the old man.

"Has your father taught you no manners? It isn't polite to stare," Lucius Malfoy scolded grumpily.

That set Scorpious off, "You can't tell me what to do," Scorpious spat, "You don't have the right. Albus is my best friend and you tried to bloody kill him. Now you expect me to give you respect?"

"I expect you to know the type of people that you should be associating with," Lucius Malfoy roared," That lot of traitors is worse than mud-"

"I don't bloody care what you think," Scorpious yelled back, his fist was shaking and he was ready to attack his grandfather with his fists. He had forgotten why he wanted to see this wretched man in the first place. Perhaps he had hoped there would be some sign of a caring man in Lucius Malfoy; however, as he stood there he knew that any signs of humanity had left his grandfather years ago. He was a monster. Scorpious turned on his heels and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He was fuming and he felt the urge to cry, but he resisted. Lucius Malfoy wasn't worth the tears.

Draco looked down at his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Scorpious slammed into his father enveloping him in a huge bear hug. Draco returned it awkwardly, he wasn't a very sentimental man, but he loved his son dearly and knew when he needed comforting.

"I am going to take him to the ministry now," Harry said quietly. He slipped into the room leaving the two Malfoys alone.

"He wasn't always like that," Draco said softly more to himself than to his son. "He used to care. He lost himself in the second war. He used to be better than that." The two stood there for a long time, mourning the loss of a beloved death eater who had been dead to them for a long time.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you like this chapter one more left than I'll be done.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wake up Al come on they posted the list," Scorpious said loudly. There were several moaning sounds in the dormitory as Scorpious woke up just about everyone in the room.

"Ungggggg," moaned Higgs, "Shut your trap Malfoy people want to sleep."

Scorpious continued to shake his best friend until he finally opened his eyes.

"What day is it," Albus asked panicked.

"Saturday, the last day of the year," Scorpious said impatiently.

"Oh," Albus said disappointedly, he had thought he was late for a class or something only to find that it would be his last day at Hogwarts for the year.

"Come on," Scorpious whined.

"What?" Albus asked while putting his dad's glasses on.

"They said that they would post the list of the top students for each year in the Great Hall this morning," Scorpious explained. Albus sighed and slipped into his robes. Within seconds he was trying to keep up with Scorpious as they dashed down the halls towards the Great Hall. By the time they reached their destination Albus was breathing heavily. Rose arrived at the same time as the boys with Casey in tow. Her red curls were abnormally short, as they barely reached her shoulders. She must have cut it all to one length after Scorpious chopped off the one lock during their duel. Albus and Casey exchanged knowing looks for a second. Someone wasn't going to be happy in a second.

"Ha," Scorpious yelled in triumph.

Rose was quickly forming a scowl on her face, "That's imposible. I received perfect marks in every class. I even won my duel," she complained unhappily.

Scorpious gave her a superior grin, "Clearly you were less than perfect somewhere because I won."

"Congratulations, it's a shame we both know that you can't back up your big talk," Rose sneered at him.

"It was a fluke Weasley," Scorpious snapped back, "Love what you've done with your hair by the way." Rose was about to shriek a retort back at him when Albus wedged himself between the two and in front of the list. He ignored them and scanned the black letters. It read:

_Most Accomplished Academic Students_

_Seventh year: Dennis Bone- Hufflepuff _

_Sixth year: Rachel Davies- Ravenclaw_

_Fifth year: Stacey Goldstein- Ravenclaw _

_Fourth year: Amanda Boot- Ravenclaw_

_Third Year: Westly Corner- Ravenclaw_

_Second Year: Lysander Scamander- Gryffindor_

_First Year: Scorpious Malfoy- Slytherin_

_*In grades that multiple students tied for top of class the student who earned the most points for their house was given the title. _

Albus reread the list and made a mental note to congratulate Lysander. Then he turned to his arguing friends.

"It says that whoever had the most points for their house won. You two probably tied and then Scorpious probably won more points for our house and then won. The morale of the story is that you two more or less tied," Albus emphasized to the two.

Naturally they completely ignored him," How'd you do it you cheat on your finals like the snake everyone knows you are," Rose snapped at Scorpious.

"I resent that," Albus said half-heartedly. He knew that Rose wasn't thinking clearly at the moment and took none of it personally. Whenever her ears started going red he knew she was furious.

"I know you would rather think otherwise, but you just need to face the facts I am smarter than you," Scorpious said in an aloof manner.

"Hey Casey you want to go return some books to the library with me?" Albus asked ready to get away from the two before they started tearing out each other's throats.

"Sure," she said looking a little relieved. The two turned and walked down the corridor towards the library.

"So where are the books," Casey asked amused.

"I returned them a few weeks ago," Albus said happily.

Casey glanced over her shoulder, "She is going to go off on us later for leaving."

"Yeah well later is not now," Albus said sticking his hands into his pockets, "Just be happy you only have one of them. I will have to have the talk twice."

Casey smiled sympathetically at Albus, "You're right, that's terrible." Albus laughed and the two talked until dinner.

"Where did you go this morning?" Scorpious asked annoyed.

"Me and Casey went for a walk," Albus said.

"Casey and I Albus not me and Casey," Scorpious corrected. Albus grinned and Scorpious rolled his eyes.

"Hey Nott," Albus called loudly when entering the Great Hall. Cato was sitting at the Slytherin table already boasting about he had won his duel. When Albus called his name his eye's shot up catching Albus'.

"Guess who beat the crap out of McLaggan," Albus called. The Gryffindor table was giving Albus some annoyed looks now as he boasted about his win. Out of the corner of his eye Albus swore he saw McLaggan going red and start running his mouth to his neighbor, probably making up some excuse.

The two got closer to the table, "You won your duel?" Scorpious asked.

Albus nodded proudly, "Yup I was going to tell you, but you were busy trying to kill my cousin."

Higgs grinned from beside Nott, "Good job it's about time someone stepped up around here."

"I swear Daniel I am going to knock your teeth out," Scorpious threatened. Higgs started cracking up.

"You guys should have seen it," Albus said and started to describe his duel in exaggerated detail. He finished right on time because the minute he uttered his last word McGonagall interrupted.

"Before we start our feast this year I think we have some announcements," she began," First I would like to congratulate Gryffindor for their win in the quidditch cup. Now it's time we announce the winner of the house cups. In fourth place Gryffindor with 315 points. In all my years here I don't think I've ever seen a house loose so many points," There was a snicker from the center of the table. No doubt it was Fred or James.

"In third place Hufflepuff with 440 points." There was some applause from the Hufflepuff table as their name was read.

"That's right it's the effort that counts," Nott shouted rudely.

McGonagall shot him a look before continuing," In second place Ravenclaw with 480 points." That caused Slytherin to erupt into applause. McGonagall didn't even bother to calm them down. Instead she yelled," Slytherin won with 490 points." Then she clapped her hands and the green banners unrolled from the ceiling.

"Al we won by ten points. You got ten points yesterday from the duel," Scorpious said over the noise. All Albus could do was grin like an idiot as he clapped loudly. Standing there next to his best friend with his favorite cousin across the room, he doubted life could get any better. The best part was he was going to get to do it all over again next year.

* * *

><p>AN Well thats all folks. I want to thank all my reviewers all of your comments have made my day at some point. I want to write a sequel to this because Albus is 11 and the obviously that is 6 more years of writing matierial. Unfortunately anotherr year involves another plot and I haven't got one at the moment. If I ever think one up I'll be sure to start year two. Anyway I really hope you liked it, it is technically my first fanfiction(I started a second and finished it first but I started this first so whatever) so your support has means alot.

Thanks BoOkWoRm88424


End file.
